Maître de plaisir
by Arthelils or Alytois
Summary: J'avais dit que je rêvais de devenir écrivain. C'était un mensonge mais il semblait nourrir une telle passion pour la littérature et je me sentais soudain si fiévreux en sa présence... Sur le moment, j'avais voulu son attention, son amitié alors j'avais menti. UA
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Oui je me lance dans une nouvelle fiction sans même avoir fini Stalker ! Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi ! Un grand merci à Milligramme pour son travail !**

* * *

_Maître de plaisir_

* * *

J'avais dit que je rêvais de devenir écrivain. C'était un mensonge mais il semblait nourrir une telle passion pour la littérature et je me sentais soudain si fiévreux en sa présence... Sur le moment, j'avais voulu son attention, son amitié alors j'avais menti. Je m'en souvenais bien. C'était à l'une des innombrables soirées de Mike Stamford. Nous étions dans un des logements universitaires de la faculté de médecine. J'étais dans un coin à siroter du champagne au litchi, ce qui est une véritable aberration, et il était passé devant moi, un grand sourire barrant son visage, ses cheveux mi- longs caressant ses joues roses d'avoir trop bu. Lorsqu'il avait remarqué ma présence derrière un des piliers porteur du salon, il m'avait souri et s'était glissé dans ma cachette en confiant :

« Ici au moins, personne ne me forcera à boire des mixtures étranges. »

Je ne répondis rien et il rit avec simplicité, pour le plaisir d'exprimer sa joie.

« Je m'appelle John Watson et toi ? »

« Sherlock Holmes. »

« Que bois-tu Sherlock Holmes ? » Avait-il demandé avec espièglerie, ses cils venant couvrir son regard flou tandis que son souffle chaud et sucré atterrissait sur la chair fragile de ma figure.

« Du champagne. » Confiai-je.

« Celui aux litchis ? »

« Oui. »

« Je peux ? »

Sa main était tendue vers mon verre mais il attendait patiemment que je le glisse dans sa paume. C'est ce que je fis en redoutant la suite des événements. J'avais toujours été fasciné par la facilité avec laquelle les étudiants se partageaient ceci ou cela, buvant dans les même bouteilles d'eau et allant même jusqu'à se prêter leur brosse à dents. Je n'avais jamais eu la chance d'expérimenter une telle chose et fut à la fois obnubilé et déconcerté à la vue du jeune inconnu buvant dans mon verre avec une légèreté déroutante.

« C'est sucré, j'aime bien. » Fit-il en me rendant ma boisson, ses doigts frôlant les miens dans un geste aérien. « Tu sais comment ils l'appellent ? »

« Qui donc ? » Demandai-je, encore un peu déboussolé par son geste.

« Le champagne voyons. »

« Maître de plaisir, je crois. »

« Tu ne trouves pas ça charmant ? » S'enjoua-t-il, ses yeux pétillants sous les jets des stroboscopes. « Cela me rappelle un livre que j'ai lu il y a longtemps. Mon Dieu je devais avoir quatorze ans et cette histoire m'avait ébranlé d'une façon ! C'était Le Maître des Illusions. A dire vrai, je pense que je ne m'en suis jamais remis ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas lu. » Avouai-je, emporté par la grâce et l'amplitude qu'il mit à boire dans son verre.

« Je vais changer ça. Viens donc me voir demain, je suis au deuxième étage dans la 80 b. »

« Tu fais médecine ? » Questionnai-je.

« Malheureusement ! » Déplora-t-il, sa main venant se déposer sur mon épaule comme il se penchait pour glisser sur le ton de la confidence :

« Moi ce que je voulais, c'est être écrivain. Mes parents étaient contre et je n'ai pas été assez courageux pour m'affirmer. »

Il se redressa en secouant la tête comme pour chasser ses regrets et s'enquit :

« Tu aimes la littérature ? »

« Oui. » Mentis-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

« C'est un monde merveilleux n'est-ce pas ? » Sourit-il avec compassion. « Quel est ton livre préféré ? »

« Féroces de Robert Goolrick. » Continuai-je de mentir.

En vérité, c'était le livre favori de Mycroft, mon frère.

« Oh je l'ai adoré ! Je crois bien qu'à la fin, j'étais si mal que je suis sorti boire comme un ivrogne ! »

Il rit encore et cela me fit chaud au cœur. Je n'avais jamais lu de roman que par obligation parentale ou scolaire. Bien entendu je ne nourrissais pas une aversion particulière pour ceux-ci. Ils ne faisaient tout simplement pas partie de mes loisirs. J'aimais la science, le factuel et le réel. Pas les fantasmes, les utopies et les rêveries. Pourtant, maintenant que j'avais goûté à ses regards pleins d'amitié frivole et d'affection étrange, j'étais tenté de les savourer encore. Aussi ajoutai-je brusquement :

« Moi aussi, je rêve de devenir écrivain. »

Je vis une expression de surprise attachante éclore sur ses traits et il s'empressa de demander :

« Tu écris des nouvelles, des romans ou des mémoires ? »

« Des nouvelles. »

« C'est fantastique ! Tu me feras lire ? »

Il exaltait et j'acquiesçai sans me soucier du fait que je n'avais pas d'histoire à lui présenter.

« Tu me donnes ton numéro de téléphone ? Ce sera mieux pour prévoir quelque chose. »

J'approuvais son initiative et lui récitai mon numéro au creux de l'oreille (Mike Stamford avait décidé d'augmenter le volume de son électro) tandis qu'il le reportait sur son portable. Nous étions si proches que lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour médire des goûts musicaux de Stamford, nos nez se rencontrèrent et nos souffles se mêlèrent.

« Je vais devoir y retourner. » Déclara-t-il sans s'y astreindre. « Tu n'oublieras pas de venir demain. »

« Je n'oublierai pas. »

Il laissa à nouveau échapper l'un de ses rires singuliers et soupira contre mes lèvres :

« C'est vraiment un soirée exquise. »

« En tout point. » Approuvai-je vaguement, obsédé par le chant haché de sa respiration.

« Eh bien, à demain Sherlock Holmes, futur écrivain. »

« A demain. » Répétai-je à regret tandis qu'il se faufilait hors de notre cachette avec souplesse.

Sitôt fut-il à la vue de tous que Stamford apparut pour l'interroger :

« Alors John, que penses-tu de ma soirée ? »

L'étudiant passa une main dans les mèches de son vis-à-vis, sa paume finissant par s'arrêter sur sa joue quand il souffla coquettement :

« Elle est splendide. Je m'amuse beaucoup. »

« Vraiment ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? » S'enquit derechef son interlocuteur tout en ayant l'audace de saisir le jeune Watson par la taille pour le plaquer contre son corps que je trouvais soudainement d'une grossièreté inouïe.

Le blond ne réagit pas négativement à son geste et passa un bras autour du cou de l'autre garçon avec une nonchalance tout à fait élégante pour s'étonner :

« N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? Si ? Bon, allons me trouver une coupe de champagne au litchi. On m'en a fait goûter, je le trouve délicieux. »

« Qui cela ? Qui t'en a fait boire ? »

« Une personne ravissante. »

« Qui donc ? »

« Mike arrête un peu, veux-tu ? »

« Je ne veux pas. »

Je ne pus entendre la suite de leur conversation car ils s'éloignèrent en direction de la foule agglutinée au bar. Bizarrement, mon estomac s'était contracté lorsque Watson m'avait qualifié de ravissant personnage. Ce n'était pas parce que cela était la première fois que l'on me trouvait charmant. J'étais dérouté par l'idée qu'_il _m'ait trouvé charmant. Cependant, notre promiscuité avait perdu un peu de sa splendeur lorsque j'avais compris que Watson était tout simplement une personne tactile, ne respectant l'espace personnel d'autrui que si l'envie lui prenait. Je terminai mon verre et patientai deux longues heures dans l'espoir de le revoir mais l'agitation ambiante semblait l'avoir happé. Je finis par regagner les appartements de la faculté de science, le goût sucré du litchi sur la langue.

Le lendemain, j'avais cours la matinée. Une introduction à la génétique parfaitement inutile dans mon cas étant donné mon avance indéniable dans ce domaine. Je suivis néanmoins les trois heures de cours avec une attention relative. Puis, lorsqu'il sonna midi, je me forçai à déjeuner avant de rejoindre les bâtiments de la faculté de médecine d'un pas que je voulus mesuré. Arrivé à la chambre 80 b, je toquai trois coup sec contre la paroi en bois. Watson vint m'ouvrir dans un pyjama de soie blanche, s'accordant magnifiquement avec sa chevelure claire.

« Pardonne ma tenue, l'alcool m'est tant monté à la tête hier soir que je n'ai pas eu la force de quitter le lit ce matin. » S'excusa-t-il d'un air apitoyé, me faisant entrer dans le même temps.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Banalisai-je.

« Tu es trop gentil avec moi. » Sourit-il.

« Pas du tout. »

« Bien sûr que si. Assied-toi je t'en prie. » Fit-il en désignant le lit défait.

Lorsque je pris place sur le matelas, il attrapa un paquet de cigarette sur le bureau et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, allumant négligemment son bâton de nicotine.

« Tu fumes ? »

« Non. » Refusai-je.

« Mon Dieu, si tu savais comme je regrette d'avoir commencé ! »

Nous demeurâmes silencieux quelques minutes durant. Watson fumait avec une sensualité sans pareille. Jambes croisées, bouche en cœur, il soufflait de longs jets de fumée qui allaient se mêler aux grains de poussière dans la lumière éclatante d'un après-midi de printemps. Je l'observais ouvertement. Appréciant la ligne droite de son nez, la courbe délicate de ses joues, le blanc crémeux de sa peau et la féminité de ses lèvres pleines. La chemise de son pyjama avait glissé et dévoilait une clavicule saillante et merveilleuse. Je fus tenté de la toucher mais me retint. Nos regards se croisèrent et il me sourit.

« Tu es si mystérieux. Que caches-tu donc derrière ce visage de marbre ? » Demanda-t-il, sa petite main venant couvrir ma joue.

''Je ne veux pas devenir écrivain.'' Faillis-je répondre.

« Rien. » Finis-je par dire.

« Comment cela se fait-il que nous ne nous rencontrions que maintenant ? » Surenchérit-il.

« Je l'ignore. »

Sa main se logea dans ma nuque et il inspira une longue bouffée de cigarette, son corps fin, d'une maigreur enfantine se tendant sous l'effort.

Il expirait quand il poursuivit :

« Tu sais, hier soir, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi. Car vois-tu, aucun de mes amis n'aime réellement la littérature. Ils s'en moquent tous. C'est affreux ! Alors je me suis dit que le destin t'avait peut-être mis sur ma route. Ne te moque pas, s'il te plaît. Je crois sincèrement à ces choses-là. »

Mais je ne me moquai pas et il continua :

« Aussi ai-je pensé que nous devrions peut-être nous soutenir mutuellement dans notre passion commune. Car je devine que tu n'étudies pas les lettres. »

« En effet. Je suis en faculté de science. »

« Seigneur, nous sommes tristes à en pleurer ! » S'exclama-t-il avant de fumer quelques instants pour reprendre :

« Que dirais-tu d'organiser des rendez-vous d'écriture ? Nous conviendrions d'un lieu à l'avance et comme des joggeurs se retrouvant au bord de la Tamise pour courir, nous nous retrouverions pour écrire. Pas forcément à quatre mains ! Chacun prend son cahier ou son PC et nous écrivons simplement. Qu'en dis-tu Sherlock Holmes ? »

J'adorais la façon qu'il avait de me désigner. Il ne m'appelait pas Holmes ou bêtement Sherlock. J'étais Sherlock Holmes.

« Ce serait avec plaisir. » Acceptai-je sur un ton que j'aurais voulu chaleureux mais qui ne varia aucunement de mes intonations habituelles, d'une froideur impeccable.

« Tu es sincère ? Tu ne me trouves pas stupide et insipide ? » S'enquit-il, se penchant sur mon visage pour observer attentivement mes traits.

« Non. Pas du tout. »

Il soupira.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? » M'étonnai-je.

« Tu n'as pas d'expressions faciales. C'est très perturbant mais je crois... je crois que cela me fascine. » Avoua-t-il avec une sincérité si déconcertante que j'en profitais pour reconnaître :

« Toi aussi. Tu me fascines. »

« Vraiment ? Et que trouves-tu de si fascinant chez moi ? » Questionna-t-il avec curiosité, glissant son bras libre dans le creux de mon coude pour s'appuyer sur mon épaule, sa tête venant y reposer comme si je m'apprêtais à lui conter la plus magique des histoires.

« Tu es beau. » Reconnus-je, ses cheveux me flattant le menton.

« Beau comment ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Comme personne. » Avouai-je. « Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique que toi. En outre, tu es d'une grâce fabuleuse. Chacun de tes gestes est d'une élégance parfaite. Tu es suave et sensuel à la fois. Chaque femme, non, chaque être vivant doit t'envier pour ce que tu es. Car tu es ce que l'on a fait de mieux. »

Sa figure se dressa pour me faire face. Nous n'étions plus séparés que par une suite ridicule de centimètres et je pouvais voir l'impact de mes mots se refléter dans ses rétines troublées.

« Ne me mens pas, Sherlock Holmes. »

« Je n'oserais pas. »

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent lentement comme pour me laisser le temps d'apprécier leur arc délicieux puis s'ouvrirent à nouveau tandis qu'il riait :

« Quel charmeur tu fais ! »

Il allait poursuivre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme :

« John, je t'attends depuis dix minutes et tu es ici à flirter avec un autre ? »

Le blond resserra sa prise sur mon bras pour lancer innocemment :

« Allons Jim, je t'ai envoyé un message pour te prévenir de mon retard. »

« Et tu as omis de préciser que ce type en serait la cause. » Siffla froidement le dénommé Jim tandis qu'il fermait derrière lui pour venir se dresser en face de moi, main tendue.

« Jim Moriarty, je suis le petit-ami de cet ignoble enquiquineur. »

« Sherlock Holmes. » Me présentai-je en saisissant la main tendue, dépassé par les événements sans rien en laisser paraître pour autant.

« Bien. John, veux-tu te vêtir afin que nous puissions enfin aller déjeuner ? » Proposa l'amant de l'homme accroché à mon bras.

« Tu es d'une froideur ! » Pesta l'intéressé en se levant négligemment. « Pourrais-je avoir un peu d'intimité pour me changer ? »

Nous quittâmes la pièce et je me retrouvai à attendre devant la chambre en compagnie de Moriarty. Il s'alluma une cigarette malgré l'interdiction de fumer dans les couloirs et déclara sans que je ne lui ai rien demandé :

« John est quelqu'un d'atrocement sociable. Il adore rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et se montre souvent très tactile avec de sombres inconnus. »

Je ne trouvai rien à dire et il reprit :

« Ne vous faites pas d'idées quant à ses intentions. Nous sommes ensemble depuis maintenant trois ans et je commence sincèrement à en avoir assez de repousser ses innombrables prétendants. »

« Eh bien, arrêtez. » Proposai-je naturellement.

Moriarty planta un regard empli de mépris sur ma personne alors qu'un rire étrange s'échappait de sa gorge.

« Vous êtes drôle. »

« C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive. »

« Je n'en doute pas. » Confirma-t-il. « Quoiqu'il en soit, Holmes, ne vous attachez pas trop. John vous trouve un intérêt quelconque mais il ne se transformera jamais en ce que vous espérez. »

« Je n'espère rien. »

« Vous faites bien. »

Nous en étions là lorsque le sujet de notre entretien daigna se présenter à nouveau.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Fit-il d'une façon si enjouée que l'on eut dit que son agacement n'avait été que le fruit de mon imagination.

« De futilités. » Asséna son conjoint. « Es-tu prêt? »

« Je suis prêt. » Acquiesça Watson tout en se tournant vers moi afin de me tendre un livre entouré d'élastiques et dont la couverture abîmée s'effilochait par endroit. « Fais attention durant ta lecture, certaines pages ne tiennent plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai dans l'espoir qu'il te plaise autant qu'à moi. »

« Merci. » Dis-je en acceptant le roman.

« A bientôt, Sherlock Holmes ! » Lança l'étudiant comme son partenaire se retirait déjà et qu'il s'affairait à le rattraper.

Les jours qui suivirent, je n'eus plus aucunes nouvelles de lui. Cela ne m'offensa pas outre mesure du fait que, comme je l'avais précisé à son compagnon et malgré l'influence troublante qu'il semblait avoir sur ma personne, je ne souhaitais pas grand-chose de lui ou de ce que l'on pourrait prématurément qualifier : notre relation. Je lus néanmoins Le Maître des Illusions et dus reconnaître que c'était un roman d'exception. Non pas seulement au niveau du récit mais également des nombreuses digressions qu'il contenait et qui lui apportait une texture indéniable. Quand je l'eus terminé, je ne pus toutefois me résoudre à me rendre à nouveau à la chambre 80 b pour le restituer à son propriétaire. Je m'explique :

Durant les quelques jours où j'entrepris pour la première fois de lire un roman de ma propre volonté, mes yeux prirent la mauvaise habitude de remarquer John Watson.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Un petit mot ce serait cool haha**

**A bientôt **

**A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello les gens ! Comment va ? **

**Merci pour vos reviews et un grand merci à Milligramme pour son travail.**

* * *

_I believe in innocence, little darlin'_

Tout commença lors d'une après-midi où, étant libre, je m'appliquais à observer les mutations d'un groupe de bactéries au microscope. J'entendis un cri provenant du parc et le laboratoire de chimie se situant au rez-de-chaussé, je n'eus qu'à lever les yeux pour tomber sur la source de celui-ci. John Watson était assis dans l'herbe, une multitude de feuillets répandus autour de lui alors qu'il se massait douloureusement la poitrine. J'avisai les deux étudiant se précipitant à son encontre, raquettes en mains, l'air parfaitement horrifié et déduisis que le pauvre Watson avait été la cible malheureuse d'une balle perdue. Quelle idée de jouer au tennis dans un parc. Ils avaient beau être à l'université, ces jeunes gens étaient d'une bêtise qui m'hallucinait. Je voulus reprendre le cours de mon observation mais mes rétines refusèrent de quitter l'héritier Watson du regard. Celui-ci se releva avec l'aide des fautifs, les éclats de son rire n'arrivant pas jusqu'à moi. Il passa une main dans sa tignasse blonde tandis qu'à ses pieds, l'un des étudiants ramassait ses feuillets. Ils s'entretinrent ensuite tous les trois à l'ombre d'un chêne durant de longues minutes. Moi, j'avais abandonné mon expérience et scrutais le visage du garçon qui rêvait de devenir écrivain avec la même fascination qui m'avait saisie deux jours plus tôt, assis sur son lit. Il paraissait totalement à l'aise, gai. Sa chemise blanche était gonflée par le vent, et son pantalon de la même couleur était taché d'herbe. John semblait profondément heureux et je me surpris à jalouser son charme naturel, ses manières délicates, presque précieuses, l'aisance avec laquelle il conquit ces deux étudiants ennuyeux et insignifiants. Au final, il s'en fut échanger des balles avec ceux qu'il devait certainement considérer comme ses nouveaux amis.

Une fois que j'étais en ville à siroter un café avec ce malotrus d'Anderson, je n'eus qu'à regarder à travers la vitrine pour le voir. Il était à nouveau tout de blanc vêtu. Son polo, dont la coupe dénonçait une édition spéciale Izod Lacoste 80s, était enfilé dans une culotte de petit garçon Hammond and Co dévoilant ses jambes fines chaussées de ces tennis en tissu dont personne ne semblait vouloir se passer à l'époque. Il était aussi éclatant que le jour. Sa présence dénotait affreusement avec la plèbe monocorde et hideuse fourmillant avec une improductivité navrante dans les rues. Watson était si saisissant qu'il me fallut un temps supplémentaire pour m'apercevoir qu'il avait ce rustre de Stampford pour compagnie. Cet enfant du Diable qui, une fois encore, ne put s'empêcher de lui saisir la taille.

« Tu vas boire ce café ? » Lança soudainement Anderson, me rappelant à la réalité.

Je lui jetai un regard mauvais avant de constater que je venais de vider le sucrier dans ma tasse. Lorsque j'observai à nouveau le trottoir d'en face, ils avaient disparu.

Quand je dis que je ne cherchais pas Watson, il faut me croire. C'était une machinerie orchestrée par une hypothétique entité supérieure. Certes, je prenais grand plaisir à l'avoir sous les yeux une fois qu'il était là mais sitôt après, je me trouvais dans l'incapacité de sortir d'un trouble si intense qu'il m'empêchait de vaquer à mes occupations habituelles. Il m'affolait et c'était là quelque chose de nouveau.

Le week-end arrivant, je décidai qu'il me fallait un environnement sain, coupé de l'agitation permanente de l'université et peut-être de Watson également. Samedi matin, je me rendis donc chez le docteur Powers. Il était un vieil ami de la famille et accessoirement le président de la faculté de science. Ma mère lui vouait une affection qui m'avait coûté d'innombrables après-midi, enfant, lorsqu'elle insistait farouchement pour qu'il soit mon répétiteur. Powers, bien que légèrement excentrique, était un homme brillant. En outre, il m'avait toujours préféré à mon grand frère malgré le fait que je n'aie rien fait pour cela. Mère disait que j'étais le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu et je me gardais de lui préciser que j'avais déjà un père.

Ce cher docteur m'accordait souvent la permission de reposer ce qu'il aimait appeler mon ''incommensurable génie'' dans son immense propriété en campagne londonienne. Il possédait trois hectares et demi de terrain où il avait fait creuser un lac artificiel, planter un petit bois des plus joli et bâtir un manoir qui devait être les appartements les plus luxueux qu'un professeur ait jamais eus. J'y étais en ''convalescence'' lorsqu'il me sembla que ma vie prenait une tournure des plus _romanesques_.

En effet, après le repas, alors que j'étais allongé dans la végétation luxuriante longeant le lac, la tête remplie par le chant strident des criquets, le parfum lourd et sucré du pollen emplissant ma gorge tandis que le soleil me brûlait le front, j'entendis des éclats de voix. Il n'était pas rare que le professeur invite d'autres étudiants à profiter de ce qu'il nommait fièrement son ''petit jardin''. Comme je n'étais pas d'humeur à essuyer un échec supplémentaire dans la pratique proprement archaïque de l'art de la conversation, j'enfonçai davantage mon corps dans les touffes épaisses de renouées et de phragmites, mes cheveux se couvrant peu à peu de feuilles et diverses pétales. La scène n'avait pas encore atteint le summum du ridicule car, voyez-vous, sitôt que j'entendis :

« John, fais attention, s'il te plaît. »

Ma cachette me parut trop restrictive. Je voulais voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du lac car si je pouvais _le_ voir, il était hors de question de m'en passer. De ce fait, moi, Sherlock Holmes, génie reconnu avec vingt-deux ans de vie en marge de la société, rampai misérablement à travers les hautes herbes jusqu'à atteindre un saule non loin. Seigneur, j'étais d'une puérilité qui me mit dans une colère telle que je faillis rentrer aussi sec dans ma chambre. Je dis bien ''failli'' car après un coup d'œil en direction de la rive d'en face, je fus si subjugué qu'il me fut impossible de bouger. John Watson et son compagnon ôtaient leur vêtements.

Mes sens s'alertèrent et je fus bientôt incapable de respirer correctement. C'était tout bonnement..., exceptionnel ! Je fus tant sidéré par mon propre émoi que je pris aussitôt note de tous mes bouleversement intérieurs. Ils étaient si peu nombreux d'ordinaire qu'il me fallait tâter mon pouls pour m'assurer de ce que j'étais encore vivant. Une fois cela fait, je trouvai le courage ou la force (peu importe) de me pencher à nouveau sur le tableau se dépeignant sur l'autre rive. Watson et Moriarty avaient étalé deux grands linges dans l'herbe. En maillot de bain bleu marine, l'amant du futur écrivain se servait nonchalamment un verre de vin tandis que debout devant lui, Watson s'enthousiasmait :

« Oh je suis si heureux ! Carl est vraiment un homme admirable !

– Powers est juste trop vieux pour profiter lui-même des avantages de sa richesse, contra son partenaire, indifférent.

– Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas gentil. » Réprimanda le blond, venant se caler contre l'épaule de son ami. « On aurait dû prendre du champagne.

– Tu sais pertinemment que je n'aime pas ça. » Rétorqua Moriarty, enfouissant son visage dans la nuque gracile à sa portée. « Qu'as-tu donc avec ce foutu champagne ? Tu ne veux plus boire que cela.

– Je ne sais pas. Ce sont peut-être mes hormones, sourit l'interpellé d'un air taquin.

– Idiot. » Gronda Moriarty avant de s'emparer des lèvres de son interlocuteur avec possessivité.

Le jeune Watson répondit à son baiser et ils s'embrassèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'air vienne à leur manquer. Après quoi Moriarty déclara :

« Tu nous as fait venir ici pour te baigner.

– Tu ne viens pas ?

– Je préfère m'enivrer au soleil.

– Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas bronzer, s'étonna le blond.

– Tu saisis donc la mesure de tout ce que je suis prêt à faire pour toi. »

Watson partit d'un grand rire alors qu'il claquait un dernier baiser sur la joue de son petit-ami pour se redresser et confier chaleureusement :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime.

– Va donc te noyer, Watson.

– A vos ordres mon capitaine ! » S'exclama-t-il, faisant glisser sur ses jambes son maillot de bain blanc tandis qu'il se précipitait à l'eau sous le regard amusé de son compagnon.

Dire que je n'étais pas préparé à la vue soudaine de son corps élancé, éclatant de jeunesse, tout en courbes et aplats, d'une finesse redoutable, serait un euphémisme. Le dessin de son ventre plat, le creux délicieux de son aine, les boutons de chair rosé de ses mamelons, l'audace de ses cuisses, la houppe blonde recouvrant son pubis et enfin...

Il plongea à l'eau et ne reparut que de longues secondes plus tard. Il nagea d'abord avec allégresse, ses gestes vigoureux dénonçant la passion certaine qu'il couvait pour cet exercice. Puis, lorsqu'il se fut épuisé, il se mit à glisser sur l'eau verdâtre du lac avec souplesse et langueur pour finir par s'immobiliser sur le dos, ses mèches soyeuses encadrant son visage à l'expression sereine, sa poitrine se gonflant paresseusement alors que son corps scintillait sous les rayons vifs du soleil. Je haletais, la bouche sèche, le regard émerveillé. Ce n'était pas tant l'aspect sexuel de cette scène qui m'ébranlait (quoique je ne pus décemment prétendre le contraire). Avant tout, c'était sa beauté. Il était d'une splendeur rafraîchissante. Pas seulement physiquement. Son attitude était sans doute la chose la plus exquise qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Certes, il m'embrouillait les sens et l'esprit. Toutefois, n'était-ce pas là un des caractères premiers de la majesté ? Sans réellement prendre conscience de mes actes (ce qui est très rare dans mon cas, c'est dire que j'étais déphasé...) j'empoignai mon téléphone portable et pris plusieurs clichés de Watson. Un moment pareil ne pouvait pas être vulgairement abandonné aux affres du passé. Il devait en rester une trace, au moins une. Ceci fait, je m'enfouis derechef dans la faune, l'œil rivé au corps flottant au milieu du lac. L'après-midi s'écoula donc ainsi, Watson nageant avec l'aisance d'un poisson, Moriarty se saoulant silencieusement sur la berge et moi analysant d'un regard passionné le corps du jeune étudiant. Tout aurait pu très bien se dérouler. Nonobstant mon comportement malsain, rien ne laissait présager la tournure catastrophique que prendraient les événements. En effet, quand le soleil entreprit de se coucher, l'amant de Watson s'écria :

« Il est temps de rentrer ! Nous allons être en retard au dîner de Sawyer !

– Mon Dieu, pourquoi y allons-nous ? Gémit le blond à quelques mètres de lui.

– Parce qu'elle t'adore _Babycakes _! Lança ironiquement son comparse.

– Oh je t'en prie ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

– Sors de là et va lui dire toi-même que tu détestes son petit surnom. »

Grommelant, Watson s'exécuta et alla saisir le linge que lui tendait son compagnon.

« Je vais devoir conduire ? S'enquit-il.

– Il vaudrait mieux si tu ne veux pas mourir aujourd'hui. »

Soupirant, John termina de se sécher comme son ami rassemblait leurs effets. Une fois prêt, ils se retirèrent tous deux le long du chemin traversant les bois. Je me redressai donc enfin, une main glissant dans mes boucles afin de les remettre en place. C'était déjà trop tard quand j'entendis :

« Où l'as-tu oublié ? Nom de... »

Jim Moriarty se tenait sur la rive d'en face le regard braqué sur moi. Ses sourcils se haussèrent d'abord avec une telle force qu'ils auraient pu atteindre ses cheveux, ensuite sa bouche s'ouvrit en un grand ''O'' puis, comme il semblait enfin digérer l'information, ses traits se plissèrent de mépris. J'étais figé.

« Tu l'as retrouvé ou tu veux que je vienne ? » Fit la voix de Watson au loin.

Moriarty ne détourna pas le regard une seule fois quand il se pencha pour ramasser le maillot oublié.

« Non. Je l'ai. »

Il retroussa le nez de dégoût et après une dernière œillade de haine pure, s'en fut rejoindre son petit-ami. C'était le pire scénario que j'aurais pu imaginer. Je restais là, bras ballants, parfaitement et résolument horrifié. S'il me dénonçait à Watson, nul doute que celui-ci ne souhaiterait plus me revoir. Il est vrai que vu son absence de réaction après m'avoir prêté son livre, je pouvais d'ores et déjà en conclure que là n'était pas sa volonté. Cependant, si Jim lui disait que j'avais passé une après-midi entière à guetter son corps à travers les fourrées, je le _dégoûterai._ Je couvris mon visage de ma main, dépité à l'idée que cette ''relation'' s'arrête d'une manière si abrupte mais aussi (et surtout) curieusement attristé.

Je passai le reste du week-end à étudier dans ma chambre. Il ne fut plus question ni de ballade, ni de quoique ce soit du même genre. Il m'arrivait parfois d'y repenser, à la répugnance que j'avais suscitée chez Moriarty. Il m'arrivait même d'imaginer ces traits tordus d'écœurement sur le visage de John. Alors, je descendais au petit salon et m'entretenais sur divers sujets avec le docteur Powers qui était un locuteur fantastique et plein d'entrain.

Il fut bientôt l'heure de regagner ma faculté. Loin d'être anxieux, il me semblait être d'humeur chagrine. La perspective de retourner dans ce bouillon d'hormones et de bêtise n'était pas des plus réjouissante. Je m'y pliai néanmoins et rentrai à l'université lundi matin. Je n'avais cours que l'après-midi et une fois mes valises défaites, je descendis relever mon courrier. J'y trouvai une enveloppe sans timbre, d'un papier crème très élégant et quand je l'ouvris, voici la lettre qu'elle contenait :

_Mon Cher Sherlock Holmes, _

_Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis la semaine passée, j'espère que tu te portes bien !_

_J'aimerais t'inviter à dîner. Il y a un restaurant que j'adore. L'Oblix sur St. Thomas Street, tu aimeras beaucoup. Il y a là-bas une salle très particulière. _

_Que dirais-tu de se retrouver demain à huit heures ? Je t'attendrai dans le hall de la faculté de science. _

_Ton ami,_

_John W._

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'animosité dans son courrier, aussi supposais-je que son compagnon ne lui avait rien révélé de ma présence dans les jardins de Powers. Je relus une fois encore sa missive, perturbé. Il m'avait appelé son ''ami''. Ceci signifiait donc que nous avions une relation amicale ? J'entretenais une relation amicale avec un tiers ? J'étais abasourdi, si bien que je manquai de sursauter quand on me tapa sur l'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis de si passionnant ? »

Molly Hooper me faisait face, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux enroulés de fils aux couleurs criardes. Elle portait un t-shirt ''Peace'' et une sorte de pantalon ressemblant étrangement à une toge. Je considérai ses pieds nus d'un air circonspect avant de rencontrer à nouveau son regard illuminé.

« Une invitation.

– De qui ?

– John Watson, dis-je en glissant mon courrier sous mon bras.

– Oh Babycakes ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment va-t-il ?

– Hmm...Bien, fis-je avec hésitation tandis qu'elle ouvrait une boîte aux lettres non loin de la mienne.

– Ce garçon est tellement _cool _! » Poursuivit-elle, enjouée, ses mains pleines de bagues en bois passant devant son visage. « T'as le temps là ?

– Je reprends à quinze heures. »

Elle secoua la tête et les fils dans ses cheveux frémirent au vent.

« Viens, on va boire un truc. »

J'hésitai, pensif. Hooper était une fille assez...originale. Intelligente et vive mais vraiment très particulière. Nous nous étions rencontrés deux jours après mon entrée à l'université. Si sa boîte n'était pas proche de la mienne, je ne suis pas certain que je lui aurais un jour adressé la parole. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas moi qui avais entamé la conversation. Notre premier contact avait été relativement surprenant pour moi. Elle était l'unique étudiante à m'avoir adressé la parole pour le plaisir simple de me connaître. Nous n'étions pas amis. Je ne l'aimais pas particulièrement mais elle était toujours prête à me tenir compagnie quand la solitude menaçait de me rendre fou. J'acquiesçai nonchalamment et lui emboîtai le pas tandis qu'elle se mettait presque immédiatement à babiller :

« Seigneur, Babycakes est si gentil ! Comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

– A une fête de Mike Stamford.

– Oh ce chien galeux !

– Tu ne l'aimes pas ? souris-je, content d'avoir une alliée dans mon aversion naturelle pour Stamford.

– Tu plaisantes ! Ce gougnafier ! Il m'a mise à la porte de l'une de ses fêtes où il ne sait passer que des tubes commerciaux vomitifs et _has been_ sous prétexte que je n'avais pas de chaussures ! Il en porte mais ça ne restera jamais qu'une immonde bouse de vache et il pourra se noyer dans du parfum Chanel, ça ne cachera pas l'odeur ! »

Je n'étais pas pour le fait qu'elle ne se chausse pas. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas contre non plus. Aussi hochai-je la tête d'un air entendu et elle poursuivit comme on pénétrait dans sa chambre aux abords de la faculté de médecine :

« Heureusement, j'ai rencontré Babycakes à l'extérieur. J'avais beau essayer de rester brave mais au fond, ce bec à foin m'avait réellement blessée avec ses réflexions sur les hippies. Tu veux une crème de menthe ?

– Blanche ou verte ?

– Blanche.

– Je veux bien. »

Elle nous servit dans deux grandes coupe de verre iridescent et but la sienne d'une traite avant de me tendre la mienne. J'en pris deux gorgées et m'enfouis dans un énorme pouf violet alors qu'elle se laissait tomber dans un autre.

« Tu disais que tu as rencontré...Babycakes, relançai-je comme elle se resservait avec mollesse.

– Oui ! s'écria-t-elle, reprenant soudainement vie. Il a été tellement _cool _avec moi quand je lui ai expliqué la situation ! On s'est tiré et au final, on a fini dans une fête tellement _underground _! Une soirée mémorable avec un grand M ! Puis bon, il est vachement spirituel comme garçon. Tu as remarqué qu'il ne s'habille qu'en blanc ? Un véritable enfant du cosmos ! »

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, préférant diriger la conversation vers quelque chose de moins... mystique :

« Tu l'as revu depuis ?

– Bien sûr ! Tout le monde revoit Babycakes ! Il peut pas être partout, c'est sûr, mais une fois qu'on lui tombe dessus, il nous fait notre fête ! confia-t-elle avec un sourire extra large. D'ailleurs, tu m'as l'air un peu tendu. Tu veux un quaalude ? »

J'acceptai et elle se redressa pour farfouiller dans un sac en forme de peluche d'où elle sortit une petit pilule blanche qu'elle me tendit et que j'engloutis avec une gorgée d'alcool. Elle en avala deux et regagna son pouf.

« Il est l'héritier des Watson, non ?

– Qui ?

– Babycakes, précisai-je.

– Oui, oui, approuva-t-elle en jouant nerveusement avec le liquide dans son verre. Il a une sœur, Marie ou quelque chose comme ça. Bref, elle a viré un peu maboule à un moment et ils ont dû la placer dans un établissement_._

– Comment Joh..Babycakes l'a-t-il vécu ?

– Ah ça ! Je peux pas te dire ! Ce sont des ouï-dire, on peut être sûr de rien. Si son père était pas un chirurgien aussi scandaleusement riche, sûr qu'on en aurait même pas entendu parler.

– Et sa mère ? Demandai-je.

– C'est une grande dame. De vielle fortune et tout le bazar. Elle passe ses journées à organiser des soirées caritatives où le gratin pourra venir dépenser ses sous pour la bonne cause en colportant les pires ignominies sur leur voisin de table ! »

Elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction, signe que le quaalude commençait à faire effet, et vida la moitié de son verre. Je fis de même et me penchai pour me faire servir à nouveau. Des vagues de bien être me traversaient et j'étais ravi que Hooper sache toujours tout sur tout le monde...en particulier sur Watson.

« Tu sais, je me dis que vous pouvez pas vraiment vous rendre compte de ce qu'est la vraie vie. Vous êtes tous riches ici. Z'avez pas eu à transpirer pour quoique se soit. Vous vivez dans une bulle et le jour où elle éclate, vous savez plus quoi faire de vous-même. » Confia Molly, d'une voix traînante, le regard perdu sur les draps colorés pendus aux fenêtres.

« Peut-être. Mais tu n'es pas plus heureuse que nous, notai-je.

– Oui, c'est vrai. J'suis malheureuse. Pourtant, tu vois, je sais que je vais m'en sortir, que je vais être heureuse parce que je sais ce que je vaux. Vous, vous savez juste ce que vaut votre blé. »

Je souris, dressant mon verre :

« A ta santé Molly Hooper.

– A ma santé ! » Reprit-elle, agitant ses doigts pleins de bagues tandis qu'elle vidait à nouveau sa coupe.

Nous éclusâmes la moitié de la bouteille, puis vint l'heure de la séparation. La chimie analytique n'attendait pas.

« Tu reviendras me voir ! »

« J'essaierai. »

« A bientôt ! »

« Au revoir. » Lançai-je par-dessus mon épaule, regagnant ma faculté d'un pas très légèrement dansant.

Les étudiants se pressaient autour de moi avec une agitation frénétique. Tous bien propres dans leurs vêtements de marque. J'eus un pauvre sourire. Hooper savait de quoi elle parlait. Mon costume me paraissait soudainement plus étroit et inconfortable. Ma bulle s'était certainement déjà brisée car cela faisait un moment que je n'ignorais quoi faire de moi-même. Je pressai le pas et arrivai juste à temps devant ma salle de classe où m'accueillit Anderson, mon binôme de projet :

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, Holmes ? »

« On a plus le droit d'être malheureux? »

« T'est vraiment pas bien dans ta tête. »

« Non, pas du tout. »

* * *

**Euuuuh ouais ! Un petit mot ? Oui ? Non ? Vous avez_ réellement_ autre chose à faire ou vous mentez ?**

**A bientôt !**

**A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello population de l'internet ! Je vous ai fait attendre hein ? Pardon. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos charmantes reviews et j'espère que vous allez...comment ont dit déjà ? Kiffer votre race en lisant ce chapitre ! Remerciements à Maeva Cerise qui joue la bêta pour moi et qui assure comme un chef ! Grand merci à toi !**

* * *

_The times we had;_  
_oh, when the wind would blow with rain and snow !_  
_were not all bad;_  
_we put our feet just where they had, had to go !_

* * *

J'avais rendez-vous. Il m'était arrivé d'arranger une rencontre entre moi-même et cette raclure d'Anderson mais il y avait une raison à cela: l'Université. En ce qui concernait Watson, c'était autre chose. Il était mon premier rendez-vous amical, mon premier rendez-vous passionnel (car on ne pouvait décemment nommer différemment ma fixation sur sa personne), mon premier rendez-vous tout court en réalité. Je regardai pensivement mon reflet dans le miroir. Mon torse lisse, mes côtes apparentes et mes ersatz d'abdominaux. Le polo m'avait permis de gagner en masse musculaire mais le résultat n'était pas franchement époustouflant. Je pivotais d'un côté puis de l'autre, les yeux rivés sur mon corps. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser.

J'examinai les vêtements étalés sur le lit. Des chemises et des pantalons de costumes pour la plupart. Nous les avions achetés, mère et moi, lors de notre escapade à San Francisco, il y a des mois de cela. Ils provenaient tous de chez Wilkes Bashford et, bien que je ne sois pas un fanatique de mode, je savais reconnaître des vêtements bien coupés et les apprécier à leur juste valeur. J'enfilai un pantalon de costume noir de chez Roderick Charles, une chemise Saint Laurent en crêpe de soie noire puis hésitai longuement sur la veste la plus appropriée. Une veste de costume ferait peut-être trop bourgeois ou pire : trop habillé. Aussi, un blazer me paressait être une meilleure option. Je fouillais dans mon armoire et en sorti un blaser bleu nuit Ralph Lauren et un Brioni impeccablement noir. Le Lauren rendrait ma tenue moins morbide mais la coupe du Brioni était irréprochable. Je finis par enfiler le Brioni pour aller m'observer dans le miroir. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi penser. En outre, il me semblait être abominablement stressé.

Je tentai de plaquer mes cheveux en arrière au dessus du lavabo pour une raison obscure lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Je pestai entre mes dents, glissai un linge sur mes épaules pour empêcher l'eau de goutter sur mon ensemble et allait ouvrir.

« La claaaassse ! Tu vas où comme ça ? »

C'était Hooper dans sa sempiternelle toge et son t-shirt prônant la paix planétaire. Elle entra sans que je ne l'y autorise et alla s'affaler sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir que m'avait offert Mycroft lors de mon entrée à l'université. Je fermai derrière elle avec un soupir.

« J'ai rendez-vous.

-Où ? S'enquit-elle tandis qu'elle se mettait tranquillement à rouler un joint.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? » Demandai-je sèchement, essuyant nerveusement l'eau me coulant sur le front.

Pour toute réponse, Hooper désigna l'herbe étalée sur la table basse du doigt. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Si t'en veux pas, je m'en vais hein... Argua-t-elle, mimant de rassembler ses effets.

-Non, reste, d'accord ? J'en ai besoin. » Avouais-je, retournant à mon lavabo et à ma curieuse entreprise.

Derrière moi, la brune déclara :

« Tu peux pas faire ça, Sherlock.

-Faire quoi ?

-Te plaquer les cheveux en arrière avec de la flotte. Ça va pas tenir. »

Je me redressai, veillant à tenir mes cheveux dans mon linge alors que je me retournai pour l'observer.

« Je fais comment alors ?

-Tu as de la Wax ?

-De la _quoi ?_

_-_Okay. Passe-moi ta trousse de toilette. »

J'obéis et en profitai pour attraper deux verre et une bouteille de cognac avant de me laisser tomber dans un fauteuil en face de la jeune fille.

« Alors, tu vas où ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau, farfouillant dans la trousse en cuir.

-L'Oblix. Tu connais ? Répondis-je, engloutissant un verre d'une traite avant de m'en servir un deuxième.

-_Tu plaisantes _! Ce resto' pourrait vider le portefeuille des Rothschild ! » S'exclama-t-elle, choisissant finalement un tube en aluminium que je ne savais même pas avoir en ma possession pour venir se dresser derrière moi, séchant énergiquement mes cheveux tandis qu'elle reprenait :

« Mon Dieu, c'est le luxe absolu là-bas ! Tu y vas avec une demoiselle ?

-Joh..Babycakes. J'y vais avec Babycakes. Confiai-je, mon stress redoublant d'intensité.

-Eh bien ! Monsieur se fait plaisir ! Un restaurant somptueux et une compagnie exceptionnelle, tu vises le paradis ?

-Je vise le fond de mon verre. Sifflai-je, descendant promptement mon cognac pour me resservir presque immédiatement.

-Haha ça va pas le faire si t'arrive bourré, tu sais ? »

J'eus un rire nerveux et balayai sa phrase d'un geste de la main. La jeune hippie me coiffa silencieusement et je la laissai faire, le regard ailleurs. Mes sentiments pour Watson n'avaient pas changés. Nous étions amis, certes, cependant je ne l'appréciai pas plus que ce que notre ''relation'' le permettait. Le vrai problème, _mon_ _problème_ était que, malgré la déclaration faite à son petit ami, John était beaucoup trop beau pour ne pas troubler mes sens. Je n'y pouvais rien. _Personne _n'y pouvait quelque chose. Il était comme hypnotique et une fois sous son emprise, il devenait relativement difficile de penser correctement.

« Et voilà ! » S'exclama fièrement Hooper, interrompant le cours de mes pensées.

J'allais derechef m'observer dans le miroir mais ne sut toujours pas quoi penser de ma personne.

« Comment me trouves-tu ? » Fis-je à l'attention de Molly.

Elle vint se dresser à mes côtés, m'observant attentivement à travers la glace.

« Les cheveux en arrière te vont très bien. Tu es splendide, un vrai prince. » Finit-elle par déclarer, glissant rêveusement la paume de sa main sur mon crâne.

« Vraiment ?

-Absolument.

-Merci.

-Y a pas de quoi ! »

Nous reprîmes place et elle termina de rouler son joint comme je humai mon alcool, pensif. Elle allumait la cigarette roulée lorsque j'osai enfin lui demander :

« Connais-tu Jim Moriarty ? »

La hippie tira mollement sur son joint, tortillant ses orteils où scintillait un petit anneau en argent.

« Le copain de Babycakes. Dit-elle, recrachant de lourdes volutes de fumée.

-Je sais. Mais quel genre de..., personnage est-il ?

-Très classe et très flippant. Dans le genre psychopathe, on fait pas pire, tu vois ? »

Je hochai la tête sans réellement comprendre et elle poursuivit :

« Il n'est pas à l'université. En fait, c'est l'élève particulier du professeur Moran mais comme il est avec Babycakes, on le voit souvent sur le campus et tout ça. Je comprends vraiment pas ce que ce pauvre Babycakes peut lui trouver. Okay, il est beau comme un Dieu mais ce qu'il est..., malsain!

-Je l'ai rencontré et, outre le fait qu'il soit abominablement antipathique, il n'est pas... » Commençai-je avant qu'elle ne m'interrompe :

« Va dire ça à Paul Tolliver !

-Qui est Paul Tolliver ?

-Un mec en deuxième année de médecine. Il s'entendait rudement bien avec Babycakes et on pouvait les voir traîner ensemble du soir au matin. On sait pas véritablement ce qui c'est passé du fait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de témoins et tout ça, mais on dit qu'ils étaient à une soirée privée de Sawyer...

-Qui ? » Lançai-je.

Elle me jeta un regard désapprobateur, détestant être coupée dans ses récits. Je haussai les épaules et elle me tendit le joint pour reprendre :

« Stamford, Moriarty, Babycakes et trois ou quatre autres invités privilégiés dont Tolliver faisait parti à l'époque. Donc ils sont tous là à siroter leur champagne et vla qu'on entend un hurlement atroce. Ils ont pas eut à chercher longtemps avant de trouver Tolliver et Moriarty dans une des chambres au premier. Moriarty lui avait entaillé le visage du sourcil gauche à la joue droite avec une sorte de couteau de chasse. Après bon, mon avis c'est qu'il devait avoir un couteau tout banal mais les ragots finissent toujours par être déformés à un moment, tu vois ? Je veux dire, il y serait allé avec un couteau de chasse, c'est pas une balafre qu'il aurait eut le Tolliver ! Sa figure aurait éclos comme une rose au printemps ! Sérieusement c'est...

-Hooper, j'ai compris. Intervins-je, tirant quelques bouffées du joint avant de le lui rendre. Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ?

-Paraît qu'ils ont essayé de savoir ce qui c'était passé et tout ça. Sauf que Tolliver était trop mal pour répondre et que Moriarty était muet comme une tombe. Il s'est lavé les mains..., pour de vrai, pas comme dans l'expression. On dit qu'il est allé dans la salle de bain et qu'il s'est lavé les mains puis qu'il est rentré chez lui sans un regard pour personne. Tolliver a manqué de perdre un œil et pourtant il n'a pas porté plainte. Quand il est sorti de l'hôpital, il a quitté l'université et on l'a plus jamais revu. Si Moriarty n'est pas un psychopathe, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est. »

Je la fixai longuement, décontenancé tandis qu'en tailleur, elle jouait avec l'anneau à son doigt de pied, tétant distraitement sur le joint.

« Tu es sérieuse ? Ce n'est pas une histoire inventée de toutes pièces ? »

Elle releva la tête pour me rendre mon regard avec sévérité :

« Si c'est pas la vérité, pourquoi Tolliver serait soudainement balafré et quitterait l'université comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses ? Tu sais qu'il n'a même pas vidé sa chambre ? Il s'est barré comme ça !

-D'accord, d'accord. Tempérai-je, saisissant le joint tendu. Pour quelle raison Moriarty aurait-il fait une chose pareille ?

-La même que Jeffrey Dahmer a eu pour tuer dix-sept garçons et les bouffer.

-Laquelle ?

-Il est absolument taré ! »

Je vidai mon verre, regardant la jeune femme se servir une mer de cognac pour l'engloutir à une vitesse similaire à la mienne. Il était dix-neuf heures trente. Je n'avais pas consulté l'horloge suspendue au mur. Je n'avais simplement pas arrêté de compter.

« Tu penses qu'il était jaloux ? »

Hopper sourit tout en se penchant sur la table basse pour effriter une nouvelle tête d'herbe. Une mèche de cheveux vint glisser devant ses yeux et elle la chassa sèchement pour déclarer :

« Je pense qu'il est pas bien dans sa tête. On ne scarifie pas les gens par jalousie. On les tabasse si on a des couilles ou on pique une crise si on en manque. Quand on taillade la figure de quelqu'un au couteau, on est au-dessus de tout ça. On est dans les hautes sphères de la folie. On se tient à la droite de Charles Manson.

-Tu as un tel penchant pour l'exagération... Soupirai-je, fumant nonchalamment.

-Sherlock, ce type a un truc vraiment malsain. Tolliver était pas le premier et il sera sûrement pas le dernier.

-Tu vas me dire qu'il passe son temps à balafrer les gentilshommes ?

-Non, mais ils leur arrivent _toujours _quelque chose !

-Et Mike Stamford ? Demandai-je. Son visage, bien que parfaitement repoussant, est lisse comme la fesse d'un nouveau né. Il m'a pourtant l'air assez proche de Babycakes.

-Babycakes aime les belles choses. Il ne pourrait jamais faire quoique ce soit avec cette espèce de... ! De cochon ! Sérieusement, tu les imagines ensemble ? Eurk, j'en _vomirai _! »

J'eus un rire rauque comme je questionnai :

« Et moi ? Je ne risque rien ? »

La hippie ferma son joint d'un coup de langue, répondant sur le même ton :

« Tu n'es pas assez malin pour te faire charcuter la face par un psychopathe juvénile.

-Je prends ça pour un compliment.

-Tu fais bien. »

Nous demeurâmes silencieux un temps, fumant tout deux avec une nonchalance quasi maladroite. Du rock n' roll faisait trembler les murs de la chambre voisine et la nuit chassait les derniers rayons orangés d'un couché de soleil jadis magnifique. Ma tête bourdonnait.

« Elle vient d'où cette herbe ? Questionnai-je, regardant la cigarette entre mes doigts, dépité.

-Elle est bonne hein ? » Sourit paresseusement la jeune fille, ses yeux rouges tenant péniblement ouverts. « On l'appelle Reine Mère. J'ai bien failli ne pas en acheter tant cette folle de Judy me cassait les pieds.

-Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ? M'enquis-je, un petit rire m'échappant du fait de la drogue.

-Hmm figure-toi qu'elle est devenue lesbienne.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Madame prétend que le foutu bon Dieu lui ait apparu dans son sommeil, qu'il s'est penché sur son visage baigné de larmes écarlates et qu'il lui a baisé le front, lui révélant ainsi sa féminité. Du pur n'importe quoi ! Je lui ai dit : « Ma chérie, faut que t'arrête le LSD. » Et tu sais ce qu'elle a eu le toupet de dire? »

Je hochai négativement la tête et elle continua :

« Que je n'aurai pas mon pack si je ne lui laissai pas me toucher les seins ! »

J'éclatai de rire. Plus du fait de l'herbe qu'autre chose et mon interlocutrice me suivit dans un fou rire dément qui dura de longues minutes, nous laissant essoufflés, les larmes aux yeux et traversés encore par de petits rires nerveux. J'étais proprement défoncé, c'était indéniable.

« Tu l'as laissé faire ? » Demandai-je comme j'écrasai le mégot de mon joint pour m'emparer de celui tendu par la jeune fille.

Elle but quelques gorgées de cognac avant de s'exclamer avec une vigueur contrastant comiquement avec son apathie générale :

« Bien sûr que non ! Je lui ai dit : ''Si tu ne me donnes pas ce pack, je te renvoie au paradis d'un coup de pied au cul.'' »

Nous partîmes dans un autre fou rire psychédélique où je manquais de renverser mon verre sur mon pantalon. La Reine Mère était une herbe superbe. Il n'y avait rien à y redire. Une fois calmé, je rendis le joint à la hippie, les joues en feu.

« Au fait, tu sais qu'elle va peut-être se faire renvoyer ? Lança-t-elle.

-Qui donc ?

-Judy !

-Pour quelle raison ? M'étonnai-je.

-Seigneur, Sherlock ! Tu l'as _regardé _? On dirait une junkie !

-C'est une junkie. Fis-je remarquer, haussant un sourcil.

-Oui bon, faudrait tout de même que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. Je veux dire, qu'elle prenne de la MDMA, du LSD, de la DMT ou du PCP, on s'en fout un peu. Mais depuis qu'elle s'est mise à fumer cette cochonnerie de Meth, elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle même ! Enfin, tu voudrais aller chercher ton herbe en ville toi ? »

Je souris, amusé par le fait que son inquiétude était suscitée uniquement par le fait qu'il serait contraignant de ne plus avoir de dealer sur le campus. M'emparant du joint, j'avouai :

« Non. Mais que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ? Et ne m'avais-tu pas dis que Donovan faisait pousser de l'herbe ?

-Oui, oui mais c'est une telle rapiate ! D'ailleurs, elle donne une fête ce soir.

-Il faut apporter son alcool et ses verres ? Questionnai-je, railleur.

-Mon Dieu, elle est si proche de ses sous que ce serait pas surprenant ! Il faut _vraiment _sauver Judy, c'est la seule à faire des packs prodigieusement gros ! »

Nous nous esclaffâmes de concert avant de nous ressaisir de la même manière. Je jetai un coup d'œil fatigué à l'horloge. Il était huit heures moins dix. Me redressant en position assise, je me mis énergiquement à me frotter les joues sous le regard amusé de Hooper.

« J'ai l'air de quoi ? Demandai-je

-Du prince Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir signifier ?

-J'suis autant pétée que toi. Je peux pas dire. »

Me dressant sur mes jambes, je lui jetai un regard torve, sifflant :

« Si la Reine Mère apprend que tu as drogué son précieux... »

Nous partîmes dans un autre éclat de rire si intense que je dû me tenir à mon fauteuil pour ne pas tomber.

« Merde, Hooper, je suis fini ! Grondai-je entre deux rires.

-Personne ne le remarquera !

-C'est cela ! Lançai-je, claquant sèchement de la langue.

-Attend, je vais arranger ça ! » Fit-elle, sautant énergiquement sur ses jambes pour se précipiter sur le lavabo d'où elle revint, un gant humide en main.

« C'est frais, ça va te faire du bien. »

Ainsi se dressa-t-elle sur la pointe de ses pieds nus pour passer doucement le gant sur mon visage qui, je devais l'admettre, était en feu. Je fermai les yeux, me détendant graduellement sous ses attentions. Son souffle chaud atterrissait sur mes joues et je dus glisser ma main sur sa taille afin de stabiliser sa position.

« Tu sens bon. Avouai-je

-C'est l'odeur de mère nature. »

Je souris et elle se détacha de moi pour s'enquérir :

«Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mieux, merci.

-De rien ! Bon, je te laisse à ton rencard ! Si tu me cherches, je suis chez le Capitaine Donovan, radin de son état ! Déclara-t-elle, rassemblant distraitement ses effets. Oh et tu salueras Babycakes pour moi !

-Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Elle prit la porte et je la regardai faire avant de consulter l'horloge. Huit heures moins cinq. J'allais passer une main dans mes mèches lorsque je me souvins de ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Ennuyé, j'attrapais mon portefeuille, enfilai une paire de chaussure noire John Spencer et abandonnai ma chambre.

Le couloir était traversé de jeunes gens passablement pressés ou passablement ivres. Je marchais d'un pas lent, les murs dansants par moments autour de moi. J'y étais habitué. A être ''high''. C'était comme se regarder de l'extérieur. Comme être son propre ange gardien constatant avec effarement qu'il a mal fait son boulot, que son protégé est salement défoncé. J'y étais habitué. A voir les murs trembler, à sentir mon corps être balancer par les vents de ma perte de contrôle. Arrêter de réfléchir, marcher droit devant soi, le vent dans le dos, la mer dans le corps. Je fermai les yeux pour sourire. Quand je les ouvris à nouveau, le hall se dessinait devant moi, tout en voûtes et éclairage jaunâtre. Le carrelage claquait sous mes pas, une fille dansait accrochée au bras de son ami, la tête jetée en arrière. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur la transe de sa jupe, secouée en tout sens puis se fixèrent sur l'apparition devant moi. Je clignai des yeux. Ce n'était pas un ange. C'était John Watson, en pantalon de lin blanc et en chemise toute aussi blanche, ses cheveux blonds joliment décorée d'une auréole dessinée par les luminaires crasseux au plafond. Ce n'était pas un ange. Je me mordis la lèvre lorsqu'il me sourit :

« Pile à l'heure !

-Tu étais en avance ? Demandai-je, regrettant aussitôt ma question idiote.

-Oui. Avoua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. On y va ? »

J'acquiesçai et nous nous dirigeâmes silencieusement vers la sortie. Il n'était ni gênant, ni lourd. Le silence. Toutefois, je souhaitais avoir une conversation. Je voulais qu'il me parle, qu'il me sourisse et se sente à l'aise. Nous traversions le parc quand je dis la première chose me venant à l'esprit :

« Je t'ai vu. L'autre jour. Tu jouais au tennis.

-Oh.., oui, c'est vrai. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ?

-Euh..., je l'ignore.

-Hmm tu aimes le tennis ? S'enquit-il, tournant son visage vers moi.

-Non je..., préfère le polo. Enfin, je n'aime pas spécialement le polo. Pour moi, c'est un peu comme de choisir entre la peste ou le choléra. Je ne suis pas très sportif comme tu as pu le constater. » Répondis-je d'une traite, désignant mon corps avec des gestes empressés.

Il eut un de ses rires enchanteurs comme il déclarait :

« Je te trouve très bien ! »

Je ne répondis rien car nous arrivions à l'extérieur du campus et qu'il hélait un taxi. Une fois dans l'habitacle de cuir, il se cala contre la fenêtre et je le regardai faire. Les néons de la ville jouaient avec les traits de sa figure, mon cœur battait fort dans ma nuque, mes mains se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, le taxi-man accompagnait sa radio de sa grosse voix irrégulière. C'était beau.

« J'ai lu ton livre. » Dis-je subitement.

John me considéra avec douceur et son bras vint se glisser sous mon coude.

« Il est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? »

Ma main couvrit la sienne et j'acquiesçai. Watson se lança alors dans un long discours dévoilant ces parties préférées et en mon for intérieur, je discourus sur la chaleur de sa peau sous ma paume. Lorsqu'il demanda :

« Qu'as-tu pensé de ce passage ? »

Clignant des yeux, le souffle haché, je formulai :

« Brillant. Il était brillant. »

Ainsi reprenait-il son monologue enchanteur et moi le mien. Nous traversâmes l'agitation du centre ville, le chauffeur grondant ces chansons avec passion, John emporté par la ferveur de son récit, mêlant ses intonations aiguës aux sons rauques emplissant déjà le cab et enfin, moi, noyé dans mes rêveries, l'âme fébrile, les sens agités, regardant ce tableau incongru, enchanté. C'est lorsque je souhaitais que notre trajet fut éternel que nous arrivâmes à destination.

« Ça fera vingt livres, messieurs. »

J'ouvris mon portefeuille avec plaisir, payant sourire aux lèvres. Nous quittâmes le cab bras dessus, bras dessous, John lancé dans une nouvelle explication :

« Du sol au plafond ! Il n'y a que cela !

-Et ont-ils été lus ? Ou pouvons-nous les lire ? M'informai-je.

-Oui, je pense. Je dois avouer ne jamais avoir essayé. Dîner dans une telle pièce est déjà exceptionnel pour moi.

-Hmm, je suppose que tu as raison. Mais nous allons essayer d'en lire un ce soir.

-En mangeant ?

-En mangeant. »

Il rit et j'en ressentis une profonde fierté. L'Oblix se dressa devant nous, scintillant de toute part. Toujours accroché à mon bras, le blond s'enquit à la réception :

« Une réservation pour deux au nom de Watson. La table est-elle prête ?

-Oui, monsieur. À la table habituelle. »

L'hôtesse nous fit traverser la salle principale où les costumes et le velours se mêlaient avec une harmonie élégante et chic, des couloirs où des tableaux d'art moderne dévoilaient leur originalité plus bizarre les unes que les autres et enfin nous arrivâmes dans une salle aux dimensions réduites, au sol décoré de tapis persan et aux murs dévorés d'étagères en bois croulantes de livres en tout genre. Au centre étaient éparpillées une dizaine de petites tables rondes drapées de dentelle, occupés seulement par quelques âmes solitaires. Nous défîmes notre étreinte afin de silencieusement prendre place et sitôt que l'hôtesse nous eut quitté, je me levai à nouveau pour me diriger vers l'un des murs, consultant les étagères sous le regard fasciné de Watson.

« The Catcher In The Rye ? » Demandai-je, saisissant le roman que je soupesai rêveusement dans ma main sous le regard surpris de la serveuse mais également des autres clients.

Watson sourit de toutes ses dents, acquiesçant vigoureusement. Aussi repris-je place, déposant mon butin au centre de la table.

« Du champagne pour accompagner notre lecture ? » M'enquis-je, dressant déjà la main afin d'interpeller la jeune serveuse.

« C'est une très bonne idée. » Approuva mon compagnon, son visage venant reposer dans sa paume tandis qu'il m'observait, clairement amusé.

La jeune fille vint se dresser à nos côtés, stylo en main, le regard déviant par moment sur le livre au centre de la table.

« Vous désirez ?

-Une bouteille de Roederer Cristal.

-De nonante-trois ?

-Cela même. Approuvai-je.

-Très bien. Ce sera tout ?

-Pour l'instant. »

Il était heureux, étincelant et radieux et j'eus l'impression fugace mais d'une netteté terrible que je pourrais vivre pour cette image. Me lever, me coucher et ne penser qu'à elle. Toujours.

* * *

**Et voilà ? Un petit mot d'encouragement ? Aller, s'il vous plaît ! **

**A bientôt (du moins je l'espère) !**

**A.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! Gros retard pour cette fiction et je m'en excuse ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Un grand merci et pleins de bisous à ma nouvelle beta The Consulting Storyteller !**

* * *

_I won't go; _  
_I won't sleep; _  
_I can't breathe; _  
_Until you're resting here with me..._

* * *

Ce dîner en tête à tête avec le jeune Watson à L'Oblix déclencha une suite d'entretien et de rendez-vous dont je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer l'intimité. Lorsque nous nous retrouvions, je m'abreuvais de sa présence, je buvais ses paroles et je le dévorais des yeux jusqu'à parvenir à redessiner la courbe sensuelle de sa bouche dans l'obscurité opaque de ma chambre quand venait la nuit. Sincèrement, je ne saurais exprimer proprement l'émoi que John Watson m'inspirait . Je m'étais inlassablement répété que cela n'avait aucunement trait à de l'amour. Toutefois, ce n'était pas de l'amitié car cette relation n'était en rien dénuée d'ambiguïté. Je cessai pourtant finalement d'essayer de faire la lumière sur mes émotions et ainsi, avant que je m'en aperçoive, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

A ces côtés, j'appris à m'ouvrir au monde, à déguster les sensations offertes par un couché de soleil ou par sa main sur mon bras. J'apprenais à rire, à me montrer volage et insouciant. Il était mon maître et j'étais son apprenti. Ensemble, nous découvrions le monde, et bien que je me rende compte de la beauté manifeste de ce qui m'entourais, j'avais la sensation alarmante que rien ne serait jamais aussi beau sans la présence du bel étudiant en médecine. Tout n'avait de valeur que pointé par son doigt menu à l'ongle rosé. Et même en sachant que je ne pourrais plus me défaire de lui, je continuais à m'accrocher au lien nous unissant. Je me disais un peu naïvement que si je parvenais à me rendre indispensable à ses yeux, notre duo ne se séparerait jamais. Je me disais qu'il pouvait, et devait, m'aimer car de mon côté, l'avenir commençait à devenir difficilement envisageable sans lui. Alors j'usais de tout les stratagèmes pour me rapprocher de lui, j'exagérais certains traits de ma personnalité, surjouais certaines caractéristiques pour qu'il m'apprécie d'avantage.

Trois semaines après notre premier rendez-vous (depuis lors, nous n'avions manqué de nous voir tous les jours, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes), nous étions tassés dans l'abri de jardin du professeur Powers que nous avions astucieusement aménagé afin qu'il nous serve non seulement de bureau mais également de repère secret (je ne suis pas sans ignorer l'immaturité de ce terme). Deux planches en bois étaient fixées sur les murs du petit habitacle de façon à pouvoir être rabattues quand, à la recherche d'espace, nous aurions finis d'écrire. John s'installait sur le ''bureau'' fixé au mur de droite et derrière lui, sur la gauche, j'entreprenais sagement d'oublier sa présence durant les heures où je m'improvisais écrivain. Un canapé victorien trônait ridiculement entre nous sur le mur du fond, une minuscule table basse en bois de chêne lui faisant face, croulant sous un service à thé d'un autre temps.

A l'époque, je n'écrivais rien de précis. La plupart du temps, je me contentais de répertorier chaque faits et geste de mon ami. De sa façon de formuler certains mots, jusqu'à la manière spécifique qu'il avait de caler une mèche derrière son oreille. Heureusement pour moi, nous n'échangions jamais nos textes.

Ce jour là, nous n'étions installés que depuis une heure à peine que j'éprouvais déjà le besoin de sentir son regard sur moi. Sachant qu'il aimait ma bizarrerie, je me retournai pour lui demander :

« As-tu déjà aimé ? »

John se redressa et comme pour me faire languir, il ne pivota pas sur sa chaise pour me faire face quand il répondit :

« C'est comme me demander si je mange, Sherlock Holmes. »

« Et si on ne mange pas ? » Insistai-je, en quête d'un regard qu'il finit par m'offrir.

En effet, il se tourna et croisant gracieusement les jambes tandis qu'il saisissait son paquet de cigarette dans la poche de poitrine de sa chemise blanche, il s'alluma une Dunhill, pensif.

« On meurt de faim. » Affirma-t-il finalement avec un haussement d'épaule. « Mais cela n'arrive que très rarement. »

« Alors je vais mourir ? » M'enquis-je, délaissant mon tabouret pour aller m'asseoir plus prêt de lui, sur le canapé dont les ressorts rouillés couinèrent sous mon poids.

« N'as-tu jamais faim ? » M'interrogea-t-il en retour, ses yeux ne tardant pas à briller d'un intérêt nouveau.

« J'ai perdu l'appétit et je ne parviens pas à me faire violence afin d'ingurgiter ne serait-ce que le plus insignifiant des mets. »

La métaphore était puissante et non sans équivoque. Mes muscles se tendaient sous mon costume noir, appelant son corps frêle, mes bras demandant impétueusement à se refermer sur lui. Ma tête me tournait.

« Alors tu dois réapprendre à dîner, mon cher ami. » Annonça le blond, se glissant à mes côtés sur l'ersatz de fauteuil en notre possession, son regard magnétique fouillant ardemment ma cervelle.

« Je ne peux me résoudre à m'attabler seul. »

« Fais-toi inviter à dîner. »

« Je vomirais. »

« Tu es trop dur. » Souffla Watson, glissant une main dans mes cheveux.

« Moi ou mon cœur ? » Rétorquai-je, mes terminaisons nerveuses affolées par l'assaut de cette main légère sur mon cuir chevelu.

« Ton jugement. » Précisa-t-il alors que son autre main glissait sur mon ventre pour rejoindre ma hanche. « L'amour est un amuse-bouche, pas un festin. Si on se gave, on aura mal au ventre après coup et, indisposés, nous cesserions de manger. J'aime picorer, saliver et mordre dans ce fruit défendu avec une retenue qui me poussera tôt ou tard à réitérer mon acte. Je ne mange pas pour être rassasié, je goûte pour ouvrir mon appétit et ainsi manger un peu de tout. »

« Pour aimer le soleil, les arbres, les oiseaux, les amitiés nouvelles, les romans et ce qui fait de la vie ce qu'elle est. » Terminai-je en un souffle.

« Exactement. » Approuva-t-il, songeur, sa cigarette calée entre ses lèvres. « Et à force de tout goûter, j'ai affiné mes goûts et trouvé mon plat favori, celui que j'aime manger tous les jours. »

Je savais pertinemment qu'il parlait de Moriarty. Cependant, ses mains sur moi m'empêchaient d'écarter l'espoir sous-entendant insidieusement que peut-être..., peut-être parlait-il de moi.

« Comment ouvrir mon appétit ? » Repris-je après quelques minutes délicieuses où je rêvais de goûter sa peau.

« En ouvrant ton coeur, Sherlock Holmes. » Conclut-il simplement, écrasant son bâton de plaisir pour venir déposer un baiser tendre sur ma joue. « Comme maintenant. »

« Et si ma faim s'avère être trop forte ? » Demandai-je, l'empêchant de se retirer, ma main pressante déposée sur sa joue d'une douceur surprenante. J'étais trop hardi mais je ne pouvais plus me contenir. Son souffle venait baigner mes lèvres comme lors de notre première rencontre à la soirée de Stamford, toutefois, je me savais bien plus résolu à supprimer les centimètres me tenant à distance du baiser que ne cessait de m'inspirer sa bouche rosée.

Mon compagnon ne tenta pas de se retirer. Il baissa ses paupières, lentement, ses cils venant se coucher à la naissance de ses pommettes et inspira longuement la vie tiède s'échappant de mes lèvres. Il aspira mon souffle avec cette vénération qu'il attribuait à toutes choses puis, rouvrant les yeux, il confessa :

« Elle te consumera et moi avec. »

Je fus si surpris que je manquai de sursauter. Son expression était triste et douloureuse. Je me demandais ce que mon amour avait de si différent pour qu'il lui ôtât tout sourire. J'allais bientôt l'apprendre mais sur le moment, j'en fus si blessé que j'acquiesçai vaguement, brisant notre étreinte pour aller reprendre le cours de mon écriture.

« Sherlock Holmes... » M'appela l'étudiant, mais je ne me retournais plus et il abandonna toute tentative pour rétablir le dialogue, reprenant lui aussi l'écriture de ses textes.

Il nous arrivait souvent de nous retrouver dans cette impasse où, ne pouvant plus agir au risque de franchir des limites tacitement fixées, nous gardions une immobilité parfaite ou cessions tout simplement de reconnaître la présence de l'autre. Et ce manège se poursuivait inlassablement, tandis que j'attendais de devenir le centre de son existence, de devenir son plat favori. Pendant ce temps, je glanais sans relâche toutes les informations que je pouvais sur sa personne. Je voulais le connaître plus que quiconque. Je voulais devenir son confident, l'épaule sur laquelle il s'appuierait dans les moments difficiles, l'être sans lequel son avenir lui semblerait insurmontable. Cela ne fut pas chose facile, mais après trois mois de proximité soutenue et d'efforts sans relâche, il m'accorda ce qui fit enfin de moi un être exceptionnel.

La fin de l'été approchait et les nuits se faisaient de plus en plus fraîches. Une après-midi où l'un de mes cours fut annulé pour une raison dont je ne me souciai pas, j'arpentais les rues londoniennes des heures durant. Sans but, je déambulais sur les trottoirs, l'esprit ailleurs, mon corps se délestant de la pression accumulée. Depuis tout jeune, j'aimais marcher jusqu'à en user mes souliers de marque. Au fil du temps, une carte précise de Londres s'était formée dans mon esprit.

Je traînais ainsi depuis un certain temps, lorsque approcha l'heure de fermeture des magasins. Un homme sortit d'une librairie et le tintement de la cloche suspendue à l'entrée de celle-ci attira mon attention sur sa vitrine. Ancienne, en désordre mais très coquette. J'y pénétrai sans tout à fait saisir le fond de ma pensée. Une vendeuse m'apostropha :

« Excusez-moi, mais le magasin va bientôt fermer. »

Sans la regarder, je choisis un livre à la couverture brune, une signature fine, indéchiffrable et dorée ayant lieu de titre ou de décoration. Sur la tranche était écrit en lettres de la même couleur ''Richard Mason, Le Bal Des Imposteurs''.

« Je prends celui-ci. » Déclarai-je en le présentant à l'employée.

Déconcertée, elle s'empara de l'ouvrage et le passa en caisse. Je payai mon dû et repartis avec le livre sous le bras, ne sachant quoi en faire, l'éventualité de le lire me semblant grotesque.

Le titre tournait et retournait dans mon esprit. Oh, je me sentais proche de lui sans éprouver la nécessité de connaître une seule ligne de son récit. C'est ainsi que je décidai de l'offrir à John. Le jour décroissait dans un entremêlement d'orange, de jaune, de bleu et de violet lorsque je me présentai à l'improviste à la chambre 80 b. J'entendis nettement la vie s'interrompre derrière la porte en bois, un silence pesant me répondant. Interloqué, je toquai à nouveau, m'inquiétant :

« John, que se passe-t-il ? Ouvre donc !»

« Sherlock Holmes ? » Questionna une voix si chancelante qu'elle ne me parut pas être celle de l'insouciant apprenti écrivain.

« J'arrive ! Peux-tu patienter un instant ? Je suis un peu pris ! » Poursuivit-il avec urgence alors qu'un brouhaha feutré se faisait entendre, le son étouffé de ses petits pas se déplaçant dans la pièce avec vivacité, ponctuant l'agitation alentour.

Je n'ajoutai rien, et il se mit à formuler une suite d'interrogations de toutes sortes pour palier au silence affligeant que provoquait la situation. Le tout sans me laisser le temps d'y répondre :

« Avions-nous rendez-vous ? »

« Oh, je suis navré ! J'ai dû oublier ! »

« Mon Dieu, tu dois me trouver affreusement négligeant ! » Fustigeait-il, et comme je tentais de le sortir de son embarras, il ne m'accordait pas le temps de formuler d'opposition :

« C'est juste que je suis tellement surmené... ! Je ne me souviens pas avoir noté quoique ce soit pour aujourd'hui.., Peut-être... »

« Ah, je ne sais plus... »

« Je suis si confus ! »

Il était terriblement agité. Sa voix avait quelque chose de faux, et je ne sus réellement quoi car déjà il s'écriait plus fermement :

« Me voilà ! Me voilà ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et je le découvris en boxer et chemise blanche, ses cheveux décoiffés allant en tous sens, son expression, bien que légèrement embarrassée, montrant qu'il était heureux de me voir.

« Excuse ma tenue, c'est que ta visite me surprends quelque peu... » Sourit-il, son embarras allant grandissant alors qu'il tentait maladroitement d'arranger le col ouvert de sa chemise

« Je... Ce n'est rien. » Le rassurai-je, gêné. « Nous n'avions rien prévu, en fait. C'est juste que... » Je m'interrompis, la raison de ma venue m'apparaissant maintenant ridicule. Ayant rendez-vous avec lui le lendemain après-midi, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'avais poussé à vouloir lui offrir ce livre le soir même de son achat. Je pataugeais dans les potentielles explications que je pouvais lui fournir, quand il me sauva :

« Oh, voilà que je te fais rester dans le couloir ! Entre, je t'en prie ! »

J'obéis, me laissant envelopper comme à l'accoutumée par son aura de joie et sa douce familiarité.

« Au moins mon lit est fait ! » Rit-il. « Dis moi, que souhaiterais-tu boire ? »

« Ce que tu prends. » Répondis-je alors que je prenais place sur le lit en question, déposant le livre sur mes genoux.

Il eut ce sourire d'une douceur charmante, et mon pouls s'accéléra.

« Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas d'humeur à me saouler, Sherlock Holmes. » Lança-t-il avec espièglerie, affairé à remplir deux coupes de vin mousseux.

Sa chemise remontait sur ses cuisses quand il levait le bras. Il vint me servir mon verre et elle glissa vers l'avant, dévoilant deux frêles clavicules dont l'allure osseuse lui conférait une fragilité déstabilisante. Je ne remarquai pas tout de suite l'hématome rongeant l'une d'entre elles. Le blond suivit mon regard et s'excusa aussitôt :

« Fais comme si tu n'avais rien vu. Je suis d'une maladresse mortifiante, un jour je m'ôterai la vie dans un banal accident domestique. »

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre et acceptai silencieusement le verre tendu. John prit place à mes côtés et après quelques gorgées de champagne, saisit le livre sur mes genoux, lisant à voix haute :

« Richard Mason, Le Bal Des Imposteurs. »

Il but d'autres petites gorgées et se tourna vers moi :

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Hmm, je l'ignore. » Répondis-je, buvant la moitié de ma coupe d'une traite.

C'était le vin mousseux de la fête, celui aux litchis.

« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais. » Ajoutai-je, veillant à ne regarder que le fond de mon verre.

« Tu veux dire que tu m'en fais cadeau ? » S'étonna-t-il.

J'approuvai d'un hochement de tête:

« Oui. »

Le silence s'installa pendant que John retournait le livre en tout sens et le feuilletait patiemment. Après quoi, il le déposa sur le matelas et vint déposer un baiser sur ma joue :

« Merci d'avoir pensé à moi. »

« Je.., de rien. »

« Je peux poser ma tête sur tes genoux ? »

La question me surprit, mais déjà je donnais un consentement muet à sa requête. Mon compagnon vida sa coupe qu'il abandonna ensuite au sol avant de s'allonger, la tête calée sur mes genoux. Il enfouit son visage dans mon ventre et demeura ainsi sans bouger, des minutes durant. Son souffle était calme et son corps détendu. Sa chaleur irradiait ma chair et le contempler ainsi blotti contre moi, me touchait d'une façon inexprimable. Je l'observai longuement, ses mèches déversées sur mon pantalon noir, son teint que le manque de soleil avait déjà rendu pâle, sa bouche de chérubin... Je le détaillai jusqu'à rencontrer ces iris bleus.

« Sherlock Holmes. Qu'aimes-tu donc chez moi ? »

« Tout. » Lui confiai-je.

« Peut-on tout aimer d'une personne si on ne la connaît que partiellement ? »

« Je te vois. Je te connais. » Affirmai-je. « Je te connais. »

Il eut un rire léger, sa main venant couvrir ma joue, comme il déclarait chaleureusement :

« Oui, tu me connais. »

Sa main s'attarda tandis que de son pouce, il caressait doucement ma pommette, pensif. Quand son bras revint le long de son corps, il continua :

« On ne m'a pas souvent compris, tu sais. Je fais de mon mieux pour effacer ce que je suis, mais c'est difficile. Ma mère, Ella, disait toujours : « _Oh Johnny, ne veux-tu pas être un peu plus compréhensif ? Pourquoi veux-tu tant me rendre la vie difficile ?_ »

Il me regarda dans les yeux avec une acuité redoutable et poursuivit :

« Mais je ne voulais pas rendre la vie difficile à qui que ce soit. Ella m'aime mais si elle ne m'a jamais compris, je ne peux pas prétendre l'avoir jamais comprise non plus. »

Il marqua une pause où il examina le plafond avant de s'enquérir :

« Pourrais-tu attraper mes cigarettes sur la table de nuit, s'il te plaît ? Je meurs d'envie de fumer. »

Je m'emparai du paquet et du briquet juste à côté, déposant le tout sur son torse. Il me remercia d'un sourire et glissa négligemment une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle fut rougeoyante, il poursuivit sa confession :

« Tout a commencé quand j'avais quatorze ans. Nous étions en vacances en Suisse. A l'époque, nous n'avions pas encore vendu notre chalet à Interlaken. Mon père parlait allemand, mais Ella, ma sœur et moi n'y connaissions rien. Ella ne voulait pas être confrontée à ce charabia incompréhensible, si bien qu'elle ne quittait la maison que pour se rendre à la plage. Elle ne faisait pas les courses, n'allait pas à la banque et ne se rendait qu'occasionnellement à la poste. En fait, elle n'avait aucun contact avec les habitants. Jamais. Ce fut lors d'une après-midi où nous l'accompagnions à la plage ma sœur et moi qu'Ella arriva à la conclusion que je ne voulais pas son bonheur. Avant, je ne me baignais que nu. J'avais pris l'habitude depuis l'enfance et, je l'appris plus tard, avais entraîné ma jeune sœur dans mon "délire". Aussi Ella veillait-elle à ce que nos baignades se fassent uniquement dans un endroit à l'écart. »

Il tira rêveusement sur sa cigarette.

« Je me souviens de l'eau. Vert bouteille autour de moi et bleue à l'horizon. Le lac des Quatre-Cantons était sublime et son cadre était tout bonnement magique. Je nageais à la recherche de trésors enfouis, je cherchais la clé qui allait me permettre de devenir l'élu du destin fantastique que me réservait cet endroit. En bref, j'avais quatorze-ans et tout était source d'émerveillement. Ma sœur, Harriet, nageait toujours près d'Ella qui bronzait sur la rive. Pour moi, aventurier et futur élu du destin, il était inconcevable que la clé de l'aventure se trouve parmi les cailloux sur la berge où bronzait ma mère. Je m'éloignais, nageant au milieu des jets de soleil ambrés, tamisés par le feuillage des arbres. Quand mes muscles se fatiguaient, je remettais ma quête au lendemain et faisait la planche. C'est ainsi quand je rencontrai Eric. »

« Qui est Eric ? » Demandai-je.

« Je ne sais pas. » Avoua-t-il. « Peux-tu me passer le cendrier, s'il te plaît ? »

Je lui donnai l'objet et il reprit :

« Eric était Eric. Le monsieur que je rencontrai à la plage ce jour là. Il me dit que je nageais bien, mais que je ne devais pas rester loin du rivage si j'étais fatigué. Je lui fis remarquer qu'il avait encore pied, et qu'il pourrait me sauver si je me noyais. Ça le fit beaucoup rire. Il était gentil. Il me dit que je devais avoir un don, parce qu'il était maître nageur de profession. Ce fut moi qui rit cette fois, car j'étais heureux de me voir accorder un don de divination. Nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres, je ne me souviens plus très bien. Mais je passais un moment agréable. Il me proposa de me donner un cours de natation et j'acceptai. Je lui révélai ne pas être très doué en dos crawlé et nous décidâmes de commencer par là. » Il s'interrompit à nouveau et, les yeux perdus dans les siens, je demandai :

« Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? »

« Tu es certain que je ne t'ennuie pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Raconte » L'encourageai-je.

« D'accord, mais préviens-moi si tu en as assez. » Se soumit-t-il. « Je me couchai donc sur le dos et il me soutint d'une main au bas des reins et d'une autre sur les cuisses. Je me mis à battre lentement des mains et des pieds sur ses conseils, et il me promena ainsi sur l'eau avec de petits commentaires comme : « _Une plus grande boucle avec ton bras, John _» ou « _Ta tête ne doit pas être trop en arrière_ » Nous n'avions commencé la leçon que depuis ce qui paraissait être une poignée de minutes lorsque retentit le cri d'épouvante de ma mère. Elle hurla si fort que Eric me souleva instinctivement pour me plaquer contre lui. Ella était hors d'elle et avançait vers nous avec une vivacité que l'eau ne savait ralentir alors qu'elle ne cessait de hurler : «_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites à mon bébé ! Relâchez-le ! Rendez-moi mon bébé, horrible pervers ! _» Et c'est vrai que porté de la sorte, j'avais davantage l'air d'un bébé que d'un adolescent de quatorze-ans. Eric me remit à l'eau, et cette fois ce fut Ella qui me porta. Il faut que tu saches que de toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais eu la taille qui sied à mon âge. Même à deux ans, j'étais plus petit que la normale, et c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle on a toujours tendance à me porter. Même maintenant, je n'y échappe pas. »

Je n'osais pas sourire et il n'essaya plus de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Elle le traita de tous les noms et jura qu'elle allait appeler la police. Eric s'en alla sans demander son reste, et je restai seul avec Ella sur la plage. « _Il t'a touché ? Johnny, tu dois me le dire ! Est-ce qu'il t'a touché ?_ » Je savais bien ce qu'elle voulait dire par là et je m'empressais de démentir tout contact. Alors elle s'emporta et cria de plus belle : «_ Mais je vous ai vus ! IL AVAIT LES MAINS SUR TOI _! » Je ne comprenais pas et balbutiai qu'il m'apprenait à nager. « _Tu sais déjà nager, John ! Ne me prend pas pour une idiote ! Dis-moi la vérité !_ » Alors je dis qu'il m'avait touché, mais qu'il voulait juste m'apprendre à nager. Ella ne prit en compte que la première partie de ma réponse et vit rouge. « _Pourquoi mens-tu à ta mère ? Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Tu sais ce que veulent ce genre d'hommes ? Tu lui a donné ce qu'il voulait ?_ » Je me mis à pleurer et nous rentrâmes à la maison. Ma mère rapporta toute l'histoire à mon père, et lui qui ne me parlait déjà que si peu, arrêta tout à fait de le faire. Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Ella ne cessait de répéter à mon père : «_ Et il parlait anglais en plus ! Tu imagines ? _» Mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait imaginer, et lorsque son regard furieux se posait sur moi, honteux, je fondais en larmes. Des larmes qui, selon Ella, n'auraient pas coulées si je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Depuis ce jour, je n'eus plus le droit de me baigner sans maillot, et en grandissant, je gardais l'habitude de ne le faire qu'à des endroits déserts. »

Sa main vint couvrir sa figure aux traits tirés durant de longues minutes, avant qu'elle ne se glisse dans ses cheveux et qu'il ne conclue :

« Depuis, l'incident d'Interlaken n'a de cesse de se répéter. Toujours. Eric est différent, les contextes sont différents, mais le résultat reste le même et je pleure toujours en ressentant une honte sans fondement. »

Il s'alluma une deuxième cigarette, déclarant :

« Ce n'est pas un problème de comportement sexuel même si, lorsque Ella apprit mon homosexualité, elle ne put s'empêcher de glisser qu'Eric avait bien fait son travail. C'est quelque chose dans ma personnalité, dans l'essence même de ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » M'enquis-je.

« Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu me comprends, j'en suis certain. Alors je peux tout te dire. Parce que tu seras là pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » Lui assurai-je. « Je serai là. »

« Hmm... veux-tu dormir avec moi, ce soir ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester seul. » Implora-t-il, sa moue fatiguée et légèrement égarée achevant de me convaincre. J'ôtai mes chaussures et mes vêtements, ne gardant que mon boxer et nous nous glissâmes sous les couvertures en silence.

« Bonne nuit, Sherlock Holmes. » Me souhaita le jeune Watson avec affection, alors qu'il se tournait et me pressentait son dos.

« Bonne nuit. » Répondis-je.

Je fixais son dos depuis une dizaine de minutes, lorsqu'il se retourna pour venir se blottir dans mes bras. Je souris, et il gémit :

« Ne te moque pas de moi. »

« Jamais je n'oserais. »

« Je t'ai entendu sourire ! »

Je ris de plus belle.

* * *

**Voilà ! Un petit mot ?**

**A bientôt !**

**A.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde ! Je m'excuse pour ma longue absence, figurez vous que j'étais coincée en dehors de mon compte ! Bon okay, j'ai aussi eu pas mal de problèmes personnels et la plus grosse flemme que j'ai jamais connue au niveau artistique. J'avais même pas le syndrome de la page blanche ou quoi. Je ne voulais juste pas approcher mon pc. J'ai écris sur papier puis ça m'a saoulé. J'en avais marre de raconter des histoires, des gros bobards. Je voulais devenir un papillon, je voulais juste devenir un papillon. Bien sûr, mon souhait n'a pas été exaucé et me voilà aujourd'hui en train de poster un chapitre qui a été écris il y a des mois auparavant. Je ne sais vraiment pas si je vais réussir à finir cette fiction mais je suis sur mon PC, je suis de retour. Des bisous sur vos faces. **

* * *

**ATTENTION: J'ai perdu le contact avec ma beta. Alors excusez mes fautes d'orthographes ! **

* * *

_I want to cook you a soup that warms your soul_  
_But nothing would change, nothing would change at all..._

* * *

Je ne m'étais jamais comparé aux autres. La certitude d'être fondamentalement différent m'ayant frappé dès mon plus jeune âge, en rencontrant le regard peiné de ma mère quand elle m'abandonna aux bras d'une éducatrice lors de ma première journée d'école. Ma différence ne se traduisait pas en une qualité me rendant meilleur que les autres. Je n'étais juste pas comme eux. Pas pire. Différent.

Je l'ai souvent observée de loin, la norme et ceux qui la constituait. Les autres ont ceci d'intéressant, qu'ils ne sont pas nous. On peut leur prêter toutes les vies du monde. Je préférais toutefois la leur.

Adolescent, je traînais dans les supermarché. Je me munissais d'un cadi ou d'un panier et allait silencieusement zigzaguer entre les rayons avec le flegme serein de l'indécis.

Mes yeux suivaient les étalages de façon aléatoire, appréciant l'explosion de couleurs, de formes jusqu'aux mascottes chaussées de tennis recouvrant éternellement les boîtes de céréales. Lorsque la musique pop diffusée par les amplis au plafonnier m'avait vidé l'esprit, je commençais à m'intéresser aux ongles, aux revers de pantalon, aux tâches et autres détails couvrant les acheteurs éparpillés dans le magasins. Je ne devinais pas leurs vies, _je la voyais. _Elle était partout sur eux, dans leurs manières de nouer leurs lacets et dans le choix de la chaussure elle-même. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait à chaque déduction. Je transpirais et tremblais en me demandant comment fuir ce mari qui me battait, comment me procurer ma prochaine dose ou comment rembourser mes trois mois de loyer en retard.

Je vivais dans la norme par procuration et lorsque je quittais enfin le magasin sans avoir rien acheté, je réincarnais mon corps avec un sentiment de soulagement frisant l'euphorie.

Ce n'était pas gênant, de fuir si souvent ce que j'étais pour entrevoir d'autres destins, c'était fatiguant. Lorsque ce mécanisme s'enclenchait dans un supermarché, il n'était pas nocif. Il avait un cadre bien précis et ainsi, il me semblait contrôler la chose. Mais lorsqu'on prend l'habitude de guetter les détails, il devient vite difficile de s'arrêter. Je perdis graduellement toute emprise sur ma faculté de déduction et devint amer et impassible. Mon père était l'avatar du business man avide, légèrement alcoolique et têtu, ma mère était une femme de caractère, brillante et féministe, prétendant avoir glissé dans le rôle de mère au foyer parce que tel était son choix et non pour la raison que son époux le lui avait demandé. Je les voyais, je les connaissais sur le bout des doigts et moi, leur propre enfant, la chair de leur chair, trouvait leurs existences pathétiques et vides de sens. J'avais pitié d'eux, j'avais pitié de tout le monde. Les déductions se firent dès lors par automatisme. Il me suffisait de lever les yeux sur une foule pour me sentir quitter mes chairs. Une salle d'attente devenait un cinéma archaïque où chaque film se succédait à partir d'un gros plan sur une nuque ou le lobe dénudé d'une oreille, trahissant la perte d'une boucle. Des vies entières se compressaient pour tenir dans une œillade curieuse et je me perdais. Je m'oubliais et une fois seul, je ne savais plus quoi faire de moi-même.

A l'époque, lorsque mon esprit surchauffait sous l'assaut d'informations, je buvais ou fumait un joint, m'offrant ainsi quelques heures de répit. Lorsque je rencontrais John Watson, je ne déduisis rien. Je l'observais et laissais sa candeur embrasser mon âme. J'ignorais de quelle façon il s'y prenait, pour court-circuiter mon cerveau. Le fait étant que je ne pensais jamais à rien en sa présence si ce n'est à sa beauté et à la texture qu'auraient ses lèvres une fois recouvertes des miennes. John avait quelque chose enfoui en lui. Ce quelque chose était tout ce dont j'avais besoin et accessoirement ce que tout le monde recherchait en sa compagnie. Une douceur, une sensibilité et une chaleur telle qu'elle ne pouvait que vous réchauffer le cœur. J'ignorais alors comme cela devait être lourd à porter. Être une frêle lumière dans une foule d'une noirceur opaque. Personne, dans tout son entourage ne pouvait prétendre ne pas avoir ressentit un jour le désir de garder jalousement cette lumière. « _Reste un peu plus longtemps s'il te plaît..._ » Et on voyait notre requête être acceptée non sans un sourire délicat et une caresse sur l'épaule. Je faisais partie de cet entourage et par je ne sais quel miracle je m'étais vu anobli. On m'avait fais chevalier d'une cour où il n'était jamais question de norme. D'une cour où je pouvais être moi-même, Sherlock Holmes.

« Brave ami, tu me laisserais pas entrer des fois que je te fasse découvrir le pays de Gaïa ? »

Je sursautais et me retournais vivement pour tomber sur les yeux rouges et écarquillés de Molly Hooper.

« Hooper... » Soupirai-je.

« Hahaha c'est marrant ! C'est la première fois que je te vois sursauter ! » Rit-elle, calant une mèche entortillée de fils colorées derrières son oreille. « Je me disais que tu avais comme qui dirait, tu sais, une vision à trois cent soixante degrés... »

Je ne sus que répondre et me contentais d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. La jeune femme m'emboîta le pas et alla se jeter dans ce qui pouvait dors et déjà être appelé ''son fauteuil'' tandis que j'ôtais machinalement ma veste et ouvrait le col de ma chemise.

« Gin tonic ? » Proposai-je debout devant ma kitchenette.

« Hm-mmm. »

Décidant de prendre ça pour un oui, je confectionnais les boissons avec des mouvements mécaniques que je devais à la fatigue et allait prendre place en face de la hippie qui terminait déjà la confection de son joint. Les tonics pétillaient sur la table basse lorsque l'étudiante craqua une allumette, expirant de longue volutes de fumées quand elle lâcha :

« Je suis enceinte. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Enfin, j'étais enceinte tout à l'heure. Juste avant. »

Elle regardait le plafond et fumait. Je passais une main dans mes boucles et attendis la suite mais elle n'ajouta rien.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu pareille chose ? » M'enquis-je.

« Parce que tu es mon ami. Tu es mon amis n'est-ce pas ? »

Je haussais les épaules, déclarant d'une voix inégale :

« Je suppose, oui. »

J'étais nerveux. Je n'avais pas pu voir John de toute la journée et cela me rendais inapte à me contrôler. Il était une partie de moi-même, celle que je préférais. Sans lui, je n'étais qu'un amas insipide de chair, indolent, truffé d'angoisse et de lassitude .

Il me semblait que si nous nous étions rencontrés comme prévu, j'aurais su comment réagir face à Molly Hooper m'annonçant son avortement. Certes, elle ne paraissait pas plus triste qu'à l'accoutumée toutefois, le soleil baignant sa gorge gracile, enrobant ses maigres poignets d'une fragilité toute féminine, dénonçait son sexe qui ne m'était alors jamais apparu auparavant. Ce n'était plus Molly, la hippie d'à côté. C'était une femme, splendide et affirmée. Une femme qui venait de perdre son enfant.

Mon œil tiquait de la plus horrible des façons et j'avais une envie mortifiante de courir jusqu'au campus de médecine pour en ramener Watson par la peau des fesses. Je me haïssais d'avoir si peu de contrôle sur moi-même et je haïssais Hooper pour m'avoir mis face à ma propre faiblesse. Pourtant il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose à dire. Pas tant pour consoler la jeune femme mais surtout pour lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. J'ignorais si nous étions amis toutefois, ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle avait fait un pas vers moi et m'avait aidé les jours où je me sentais sombrer en moi-même. Elle avait été là pour moi.

« Qui était le père ? » Demandai-je quand elle me passa le joint pour s'emparer de son verre. « Tu es sûr de pouvoir boire de l'alcool après ça ? »

« On s'en fout. »

Je ne sus réellement si elle parlait du père ou de l'alcool. Je fumais pour me donner contenance, l'observant du coin de l'œil. Il ne me parut pas qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. D'ailleurs, elle ne semblait pas attendre de moi que je la prenne dans mes bras ou agisse de façon particulière.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demandais-je avec un naturel qui me surpris.

« Je ne sais pas. » Admit Hopper, passant ses mains sur son visage. « Ouais, je sais pas trop. Déjà, je réalisais à peine que j'étais enceinte. Je veux dire, on me l'aurait pas dis que... Je ne sentais pas de différence, tu comprends ?»

« Tu regrettes ? » Fis-je, expirant lentement tout en lui rendant la cigarette roulée.

« Non. Sûr que non. » Refusa-t-elle sur un ton assez contrarié. « Non. Non je ne regrette rien.»

Je ne sus si je l'avais fâchée et préférai garder le silence. Je fus tenté de jouer avec mes doigts mais n'en fis rien. L'herbe me calmait bon gré mal gré tandis que la situation (surréaliste à mon sens) enfonçait des lames d'anxiété au creux de mes abdominaux. En fait, je me demandais si, en tant que femme ayant eu recours à l'avortement, je me serais choisis comme confident. Tout portait à croire que non.

« Il avait deux mois et demi. » Reprit-elle subitement. « J'ai bien réfléchis, tu sais. C'est juste que je me suis comme qui dirait, rendue compte que je ne serais pas une bonne mère... J'aurais pu le garder et le faire adopter. Ouais, j'aurais pu. Sauf que j'aurais pas supporté de savoir mon gamin autre part qu'avec moi. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu que tu ne ferais pas une bonne mère ? » M'enquis-je.

Je dois tout de même avouer à quel point j'aimais la sincérité de Hooper. J'aimais le fait qu'elle me donne en permanence ce que d'autres me refusaient, ce que je me serais refusé à moi-même. Ses attentions n'étaient pas motivées par la pitié ou par une forme compréhensible de dépit. Elle me considérait et allait sans cesse plus avant au-delà de mes apparences étranges et de mon incongruité congénitale. Assis en face d'elle, je pris un plaisir étrange à la voir me faire les gros yeux, soulignant :

« Sherlock, je n'ai même pas de chaussures ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire et l'atmosphère parut s'alléger. Oh je l'appréciais et si je n'avais pas été trouillard, je le lui aurait dit.

« J'suis pas capable de m'occuper de moi-même. » Continua-t-elle, calant le joint entre ses lèvres pour s'attacher les cheveux à l'aide d'un élastique qu'elle utilisait comme bracelet. « Je peux pas dire que je suis un gamine mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je suis loin d'être une adulte. Il y a plein de cochonneries au fond de moi que je trimbale depuis l'enfance et la dernière chose dont j'avais envie, c'était d'élever un gamin et de lui refiler mes peurs et mes insécurités. »

« Je vois. » Approuvais-je.

« Bien sûr, je me trouve des excuses. Je le sais bien au fond parce que je suis la première à dire que quand on le veut vraiment, on peut tout faire. J'aurai pu essayer mais j'en avais pas la force. Toute seule, ça aurait été trop dur. Au final..., je sais..., je sais que j'ai tué mon premier enfant parce que j'étais trop faible. »

Je me frottais brusquement les cheveux et me penchais en avant, questionnant :

« Eh..., tu imagines ? »

« Quoi ? » Dit-elle, glissant le joint entre mes lèvres.

Le filtre était mouillé de sa salive.

« Si on avait un enfant. Tu imagines ce que ce serait ? » Fis-je, tirant à plusieurs reprise sur la cigarette. « Un asocial hippie à côté de la plaque. Un vrai phénomène de foire ! »

« Hahaha avec des cheveux blond tous bouclés et une frimousse de psychopathe ! »

« Un vandale avec le cerveau d'Einstein ! » Surenchéris-je.

« Un écolo avec des méthodes de Kim Jong Il ! »

Nous étions comme fous et à rire et à crier au point d'en perdre le souffle. Quand nous retrouvâmes enfin notre calme, je déclarais, écrasant le mégot dans le cendrier :

« Personne n'est parfait, tu sais. On est tous fragiles et on débute tout juste dans nos vies respectives. Mais on va s'en sortir. Je ne sais pas pour les autres mais toi et moi, on va s'en sortir. »

« Parce qu'on est ami. » Ajouta-t-elle et je ne pu que sourire à la chaleur que ses mots éveillaient dans ma poitrine.

« On est ami. » Répétai-je.

« Bon. C'est ma tournée ! » S'écria-t-elle, effritant de nouvelles têtes d'herbe avec un sourire si grand qu'il révélait ses canines légèrement pointues.

Tom Paxton braillait Ramblin' Boy derrière la cloison mal insonorisée et j'appréciai silencieusement la langueur de mes muscles, la douce vivacité du sang dans mes veines, le souffle humide et tiède balayant mes lèvres. Ce n'était pas si mal d'être Sherlock Holmes. Ce n'était pas si mal.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Je réussissais mon année scolaire. Pour ce que j'en savais. Je m'explique : Je me rendais en cours, passais des examens, travaillais avec Anderson, mon stupide binôme et rendais des devoirs. Sauf que je ne faisais uniquement que ce que l'on attendait de moi. En fait, on m'aurait demandé de construire une reproduction de la Tour Eiffel en matière fécale que je ne me serais pas posé de questions et aurais très certainement rendu l'ouvrage en temps et en heure. Seul, John Watson et moi-même m'intéressais. J'œuvrais tout entier à ce que nos deux noms se mélangent et devienne à l'amour ce que furent ces imbéciles de Roméo et Juliette. Je lisais, écrivais et étudiais la littérature afin de passer des examens hautement plus importants sous le regard brillant de John. Pourtant je ne me souciais pas réellement des sentiments de mon ami. En tout cas pas sur ce point là. Il ne m'était pas utile de me figurer comment il vivait notre relation. S'il ressentait effectivement l'ambiguïté derrière nos mains qu'on aimait joindre sous les tables, derrière ses sourires qui s'éternisaient si bien que parfois il m'était impossible d'en déterminer le début ou la fin. Je me souciais uniquement de le garder près de moi de manière définitive.

« Qu'as-tu pensé de Teleny ? »

Oscar Wilde, comprenez.

« Captivant. Je ne suis pas..., adepte des romans érotiques toutefois Teleny ne donne pas réellement l'impression d'en être un. Le sujet est plus vaste et ce ne sont pas les ébats sexuels en soit qui excitent mais le développement de l'histoire ainsi que celui des personnages. J'ai beaucoup apprécié. »

L'étudiant hocha pensivement de la tête en caressant machinalement mon ventre du plat de la main tandis que son autre bras entourait mes épaules. Nous conversions généralement étroitement serrés sur le petit canapé de la cabane de jardin. Dernièrement, le jeune apprenti écrivain avait prit pour habitude de me toucher. Je retins l'envie de nicher mon visage dans sa nuque et il déclara :

« Oui, tu as raison. Quoique, pour être honnête, les scènes de sexe m'ont vraiment..., énervé. »

J'espérais silencieusement que mon compagnon n'avait pas sentis la contraction soudaine de mes abdominaux sous ma chemise lorsque je demandai un peu bêtement, décontenancé :

« Ah..., vraiment ? »

« Pas toi ? » S'étonna-t-il m'offrant ses pupilles curieusement dilatées.

« Je ne... J'avais du mal à m'immerger dans... Euh hmm. » Balbutiai-je avant d'abandonner toute tentative de communication.

« Quand Camille, accompagné de ce cher Teleny, se rend à la soirée masquée de Bryancourt par exemple et qu'il y a cette fameuse scène où le saphi montre la façon dont on déguste les dattes en Algérie... Cela ne t'as rien fait ? J'avoue ne pas avoir pu poursuivre ma lecture. »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur. Non, cela n'avait rien déclenché en moi. Malgré l'érotisme de ce chapitre, je n'avais ressentis qu'une pointe de scepticisme car je doutais de ce que ce soit effectivement la façon dont les natifs s'y prenaient pour manger les dattes.

« Allons, Sherlock Holmes, ne sois pas gêné. » Sourit gentiment mon ami. « L'onanisme n'est pas un crime. »

« Je sais ! » Lâchais-je brusquement, excédé.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? » S'enquit John, soucieux.

« Veux-tu donc arrêter de me caresser le ventre ? » Fis-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

Le jeune homme obéit et s'apprêtait à briser notre étreinte lorsque je le retins contre moi, saisissant sa main pour entrelacer nos doigts.

« Excuse-moi. »

Watson me fuyait des yeux et cela me fit plus mal que toutes les confessions embarrassantes du monde.

« Je suis vierge. » Avouais-je. « Je ne me masturbe pas, je ne fantasme pas. Je... »

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis plus tôt ? »

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes et je suis vierge. Cela te semble être une manière adéquate d'engager la conversation ? »

« Non certes... Mais j'aurais aimé le savoir ne serait-ce que pour éviter de te proposer certaines lectures. » Formula-t-il, baissant les yeux sur nos mains jointes.

« Pourquoi rougis-tu ? » Questionnai-je, interloqué.

« Parce que j'ai honte. »

« De quoi ? »

« Ah ! De mon esprit. Je sais fort bien que tout être humain nourrit un vice mais le mien... Dieu me garde de le nommer un jour à voix haute. » Confia-t-il avant de poursuivre sur un ton plus bas comme si un tiers écoutait notre échange :

« N'as-tu réellement aucune envie ? »

« De quoi ? » Répétai-je.

« De faire l'amour. » Répondit-il et cette phrase simple, ajoutée aux caresses sur mon ventre suffit à déclencher en moi une curieuse sensation.

« Avec qui ? » M'enquis-je, ayant l'impression que la main de John glissait sur mon bas ventre sans en être sûr pour autant.

« Je ne sais pas. » Admit le concerné en un souffle.

« Toi ? » Fis-je sur le même ton.

« Je ne sais pas. » Dit-il encore et comme un seul homme, nous baissâmes les yeux sur la bosse déformant mon pantalon.

Nous gardâmes le silence durant une poignée de minutes avant que mon compagnon n'éclate de rire.

« Ne ris pas !» M'exclamais-je.

Mais il semblait incapable de se contrôler.

« Ça me fait mal en plus ! »

Il rit de plus belle.

Ce n'est là qu'un des nombreux instants d'intimité joyeuse que j'eu l'occasion de partager avec John lors de ma première année d'université. Des moments que je porte encore aujourd'hui à mes paupières closes lorsque vient la nuit.

Bien que j'eus conscience de ma chance, j'ignorais encore comme notre relation était exceptionnelle. Il m'a tout appris et jamais plus dans ma vie je ne ferais l'expérience d'une telle symbiose. Jamais plus cela est sûr. Si je ne l'avais pas encore réalisé lors des premiers mois de ce que je peux aujourd'hui appeler _notre relation, _je me souviens parfaitement du jour où la réalité de mes sentiments me frappa. Car voyez-vous, à l'époque je parlais d'amour sans réellement percevoir l'étendu de celui qui me possédait. Ce fuel lourd et brûlant ne courait pas encore dans mes veines, mon cerveau qui déjà connaissait quelques apnées, n'avait pas encore franchis la ligne de non-retour où tout, absolument tout, tournerait en un instant et pour toujours autour de John Watson.

« Sherlock Holmes ! » Appela le jeune Watson dans un grand rire. « Plus vite ! »

Une pluie lourde et froide s'abattait sur nous, son vêtement, dans sa blancheur habituelle, tranchait avec le chaos gris nous englobant. Le vent sifflait à mes oreilles, le tonnerre grondait au-dessus de mon crâne, des journaux et autres détritus étaient balayés par le vent avant de se suspendre à quelques endroits incongrus. Devant moi, John courait, riant à gorge déployée. Ses cris de joie se répercutaient dans ma cage thoracique tandis que je poursuivais sa silhouette fantomatique. C'est ainsi que je m'en aperçu. Tout en poursuivant ce chant cristallin qu'était son expression du bonheur au sein des éléments déchaînés, je compris que je pourrais le faire toute une vie durant sans jamais me lasser. Mon visage devint brûlant sous les gifles glacées de l'orage, mes yeux entrant en surchauffe comme mes lèvres tombaient dans une moue abrutie et hagarde.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes enfin sa chambre, je préservais les trois mètres de distance s'étant imposés durant notre course folle et comme l'étudiant en médecine se tournait vers moi, mon expression l'alarma :

« Seigneur, qu'as-tu donc ? »

Il s'avança à mon encontre avec urgence, ses mains blanches tendues vers moi, cherchant déjà mes joues. Je ne trouvais rien à dire, enfouissant ma figure rougie dans ses paumes comme je le prenais furieusement contre moi dans une étreinte désespérée.

« Sherlock Holmes... » Murmura John mais déjà je dégageais mon visage de ses paumes pour l'enfouir dans sa nuque.

Il ne dit rien et ne tenta pas de se débattre. Nous demeurâmes ainsi, l'eau gouttant frénétiquement de nos vêtements pour grandir une flaque sur le linoléum. Je tremblais.

« Viens. Ça va aller. Tout va très bien se passer. » Dit-il, me prenant par la main pour pénétrer dans la 80 b.

Je gardais la tête basse quand il me conduisit à la salle de bain, ouvrant le robinet d'eau chaude avant d'entreprendre silencieusement de me dévêtir. Parfois, il interrompait son effeuillage pour venir baiser mon front couvert par mes boucles plates et humides. Quand je fus nu, il me fit asseoir dans la baignoire se remplissant parmi de gros nuages de vapeurs, et prit place sur le rebord de celle-ci, son bras encadrant mes épaules. Le rugissement de l'eau s'élevait dans toute la pièce, sa main libre caressait mes cheveux tandis qu'il me pressait contre son torse, semant moult baisés sur ma figure. J'osais enfin le regarder, et comme mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, déclarant :

« Tu m'aimes. »

« Je sais. » Dis-je d'une voix rauque.

« Ça va aller. » Répéta-t-il comme il s'emparait d'un gant et me frottait le torse. « Ça va aller. »

Je baissais à nouveau la tête, impuissant. Lorsqu'il saisit le flacon de shampoing déposé dans le panier à ma gauche, j'arrêtais son poignet, ordonnant dans une plainte animale :

« Aime-moi. »

Redressant ma figure, je poursuivis :

« Tu m'as élevé au-dessus des autres, John, aime-moi »

Il se dégagea, abandonnant le shampoing comme il se dressait face à moi, son visage s'empourprant.

« Tu ne dois rien dire. Je déciderais de tout et tu ne diras rien. Promet-le. Promet que tu ne diras rien. »

Bêtement, je promis de garder le silence.

« Je te le promets. »

Il hocha la tête, satisfait. Ses doigts déboutonnèrent lentement sa chemise. Le grondement de l'eau couvrait à peine ses murmures :

« Tout va très bien se passer. Ça va aller. »

Il ne s'adressait qu'à lui-même. Quand il eut fini de défaire chaque boutons, il prit une légère inspiration et ôta sa chemise et sa veste dans un même mouvement. Je vis l'horreur de ma promesse s'étaler devant moi. Il y avait celui de la dernière fois. L'hématome entrevu il y a deux semaines. Bien qu'il se parait déjà de jaune, l'épouvante que m'inspira ses consœurs n'en fut pas moins fort pour autant. Le torse de l'apprenti écrivain n'était que bleus et contusions. J'allais ouvrir la bouche mais déjà John rappelait avec une autorité que je ne lui connaissais pas :

« Tu as promis ! »

Je me mis à bégayer des mots incompréhensibles, pleins de rage et de frustration. Mon désarroi finissant pourtant de me réduire au silence. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je ressentis le besoin de pleurer. John ôta son pantalon et son boxer et resta nu, à me regarder presser ardemment mes lèvres, l'une contre l'autre, ma gorge me brûlant sous l'émotion, mes yeux rougis battants furieusement.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la baignoire, il ferma le robinet et vint blottir son dos rongé de grandes tâches violettes contre mon torse. Il enroula mes bras autour de lui et dit :

« Je t'aime. »

Je fondis en larmes.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Et voilà ! La suite viendra à point à qui sait attendre ! Je vous prie de ne pas vous retenir de m'écrire des reviews, j'en ai fort besoin ! **

**Des bisous dans le cou. **

**A.**


End file.
